Into It 3: A Future
by kanpekinashi
Summary: Finally free of the duty of saving Elrios, the Elgang have another problem thrown in their faces. They have to deal with the difficulties of paying the bills, the stacks of homework, the constant arguments and drama [apparently the Mama Bear approves of drama] and to top it all off; Hisui's amnesia. -"This uniform makes my ass look big,"- -"OH SNAP! IT'S ALL DARK!"-
1. Chapter 1, Amnesia

**YESH! Finally started Book 3.**

**Well, summer's rolling around and school's ending soon so expect updates to be more often. Anywho, enjoy the chapter. -Kayuki**

* * *

**~Chapter 1, Amnesia**

**2 weeks later…**

** "Oh, God, my head hurts like hell," I groaned as I sat up in the unfamiliar bed. I used my hand supported my head up. A guy in a T-shirt and jeans helped** **me prop up my** pillow.

"Thanks," I muttered. The boy smiled and hugged me tightly. "Oh snap…losing air…can't…breathe…" I gasped. The boy stopped hugging me and sat down back into the patient chair next to my bed. There was that clean smell in the room and there was an IV, dripping a sort of liquid through a thin, tube that was connected to my arm, next to my bed. I'm in the hospital.

There was a silence.

"Uhm…Do I know you…because I'm _pretty_ sure that I've never seen you before today," I said, awkwardly. The boy let out a short laugh.

"Is this some sort of prank with Chikako? Because if it is, you're seriously scaring the crap out of me, Hisui," The boy said. "I'm like, your best guy amigo,"

"Okay, okay, okay, bro, **stop right there**. I'm **SO** confused, I don't know who you are, and who the heck is 'Hisui'?" I asked.

"You…you really don't remember me?" He asked. I paused. I studied him for a minute, seeing if I could ring a bell somewhere. Uh…he has short, blond-ish hair…his eyes are a green-ish blue colour and he is wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Suddenly, something in his hair caught my eye. I squinted and leaned forward, still sitting.

"Is that…are those…are you a Pokémon?" I demanded, pointing at his hair.

"What?!" He shouted, using his arms to cover his head and almost falling off the chair. "No! What the hell even _is_ Pokémon!"

"Damn, Pokémon these days look so _human_," I murmured to no one in particular. The guy stood up from the chair, pink in the face.

"I told you; **I'M NOT A POKEEMAN**!" He yelled.

"Pokémon," I corrected.

"Whatever!" He exasperated. The door opened and a girl with mid-back length blond hair walked in. The boy sank back down into the chair.

"Hey, you're awake," The girl remarked.

"And she remembers no shit," The boy muttered.

"Hi…" I greeted, my voice trailing off awkwardly. The girl shoved the boy out of the chair and she sat down. The boy lied on the ground rather pissed.

"Damn, you should probably take a shower," The girl said, plugging her nose. "You haven't showered in weeks, and you smell like shit,"

"Uh…sorry?" I replied. The boy was now sitting on the ground, cross-legged.

"Oh, right," The girl murmured. She stood up and left. The boy happily sat back down into the chair.

"So, since you don't remember anything, I'll just have to fill you in," The boy said. "For starters, my name is Chung and –" Just then, a group of people following the Blondie came into my hospital room.

"Hisui!" A girl with purple hair rushed over to me and hugged me, briefly cutting off my breathing circulation. I waited and waited for her to stop hugging me, but that never came. So when I really needed air, I just tried to pry her off me. A guy with red hair came over and pulled the girl off me.

"Get off her, purple hobo," The boy said, irritated.

"Let go, Elsword!" The 'purple hobo' protested. I glanced over at the boy –Chung was his name, I believe– who was sitting in the chair next to my bed and he had his lips pursed and he wasn't exactly pissed off, but he was close to getting pissed off.

In the group, there was the 'purple hobo', who was still arguing with the red-head –Elsword, and there was the Blondie I met before, a derpy-looking ginger, a woman with blond-ish green hair, a dude with black hair about the same length as Blondie's, and a girl with really long brown hair tied up in a pony-tail. That's like 8 people. They're a big ass group. They must be really tight buddies.

"Glad you're finally awake, Hisui," The woman said. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and she was wearing a tank-top under a green sweater and sand coloured capris. And then there's her chest, which made me think of my chest. I looked down at my chest. Iron board. It's an iron board. It's not a chest, it's an iron board.

"I don't mean to sound like an idiot or anything, but who's this 'Hisui' person you guys keep mentioning?" I asked. The black haired boy stifled a laugh.

"You don't know your own name? That's just…" The black haired boy broke into a fit of giggled. Chung glared at him and the boy stopped laughing.

"_You're_ Hisui, stupid," The Blondie said. I don't like her very much…

"Oh, then how old am I?" I asked, trying not to sound pissed off.

"Uh, I'm 17…it's late August now…so, you _should_ be 17 as well…" The Blondie murmured. "When's your birthday again? It was like, July something…9th?"

"I think it was the 8th. July 8th," I said.

"Yep, you're 17." The Blondie confirmed.

"Okay, so now the girl knows her birthday, name and age, let's explain some shit to her now, shall we?" Chung said, irritated.

**XXX**

"Then, I offered you to come drinking with us and you said, 'okay,' so then we went." Chung said.

"And then…" Chikako trailed off, clueless.

"And _then_, Chikako got drunk and started hallucinating. He thought you were some big ass penny and he thought the top of The Hamel Swag was a well so he threw you off the roof of the building and you hit the ground, causing some minor brain damage." Chung filled in. "It was a good thing the _new_ Hamel Swag is wider than tall."

"So, basically, you're telling me I got amnesia?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Zenya shrugged.

"At least now we know who to kill for making us get part-time jobs," Aisha said, evilly, glaring at Chikako. Chikako let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh…um…I gotta go use the little boys' room so, I'll be right back," Chikako lied, slowly backing out of my hospital room.

"Sucks for you, I'm coming too," Aisha said, creepily, slowly walking towards Chikako.

"News flash, purple hobo, you're a _girl_ and girls can't go into the _boys'_ washroom." Elsword said.

"Who said I was going _in_? I can always just wait **outside** the door, Chikako can't stay in there forever," Aisha reasoned. When she turned, Chikako had already scrammed. Aisha sighed and went to the cafeteria instead.

"You're saying; I fell into an MMORPG when I was 13 and came out 4 years later?" I asked.

"No, you aged 3 years in the game, making you 16, and then when we came out it's like, 7083 now." Zenya said. I lied back down onto my hospital bed with my hands over my eyes.

A nurse knocked at the slightly opened door. She poked her head in.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but visiting hours are over so, if you don't mind," The nurse opened the door wider, gesturing for the others to leave.

"Okay, thanks for visiting guys. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, just before we go," Aisha said. She walked over to Chikako and whispered something to him. Chikako looked sort of hesitant and then Aisha shoved him towards my bed. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Chung's your boyfriend," Chikako straightened up and he looked like he was about to vomit. He pulled a fake smile, that looked quite derpy, on before walking away with the others. Chung was the last to leave, so he closed the door when he left. I must've had a weird look on my face when he told me that because I can feel my face muscles getting tired. I just hope my face doesn't get stuck like that or I'll not only have a portable iron board, I'll have a constant derp face on.

Perhaps I shouldn't put too much thought to it, I can freak out about it when I get discharged from the hospital.

**XXX**

**5 days later…**

"Okay, Hisui, so, you can leave now," The doctor said, scribbling down some notes onto a clipboard.

"But, don't I have to fill out some papers?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, no need, your…family, I believe, already filled the papers out and with your right arm broken…I don't think you can write very well." The doctor joked. I forced a laugh, not wanting to be rude.

"Well, I, uh, will be on my way," I said, walking out of the door. That woman is freaky...she snorts...a lot.

The minute I stepped out of the hospital's sliding doors, I saw Chung.

"'Sup," He greeted, promptly raising his hand and waved. I raised my hand half way and waved.

"Hey," I said, quietly, walking over next to him. "So, you came to lead me home?"

"I guess, Aisha shoved me out of the apartment and she locked me out, so, I couldn't get back in." Chung explained as we walked.

"Wait, you guys live in an apartment? I'd think you guys might've bought a house since there're like 8 of you guys, 9 including me," I said.

"Well, we _did_ fall into the middle of the street with no money," Chung noted.

"Fair enough, but are you guys close to having enough money to buy a house?" I asked, eagerly. Chung didn't answer.

"When you guys were explaining the other day, Zenya said you used to have really long hair and you looked like a girl, but you don't have long hair now. Did you get a haircut or something…?"

"Yeah, I did, Rena forced me to get a haircut because well, I kept slapping everyone with my hair every time I turned around." Chung said. I smiled.

It was followed by an extremely awkward silence.

"Oh, um, also, before you guys left the other day," I started, avoiding eye-contact with Chung. He looked over at me, which made me fidget more. "Chikako told me…"

"Chikako told you…" Chung said, motioning for me to continue speaking.

"Chikako told me you're my boyfriend,"

* * *

**Weeell, I'll just leave it at there.**

**You probably won't find out about Chung's reaction until the end of chapter 2. lol.**

**And yeah, we ****_did_**** discuss about the 'boyfriend' lie so, don't say it's all me, bros.**

**If anyone is wondering why I changed what Aisha said to what Chikako says is because, well, it just made more sense. I mean Chung is like his BFF and he sort of pissed him off and now he's getting the silent treatment so it's only natural that he'd want to fix their friendship...idk. I don't know what dudes do when one pisses the other off.**

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2, Just the Two of Us

**~Chapter 2, Just the Two of Us**

**Zenya's P.O.V:**

**"Is Hisui out yet?" I moaned.**

"I don't know," Chikako exasperated.

"But I'm bored!" I whined.

"Go play Uno or something then," Chikako suggested.

"Noooooo! I don't want to!"

"You're such a little kid," Chikako sighed.

"And you're such a little pinhead."

"Excuse me?"

"'Hey, I'm Chikako, and I'm DRUUUUUNK! Oh, look, it's Hisui! I think I'll throw her off a building! You know, for no good reason.'" I teased.

"Shut up. You don't know what it's like to be drunk," Chikako snapped.

"No, I don't. That's because unlike _some_ people, I listen to the whole 'underage' thing."

"Actually, I'm not underage."

"Whatever. Alcoholics are weird,"

"Are you saying I'm an alcoholic?"

"Of course not, you're definitely always sober." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm not an alcoholic! I just enjoy a little beer now and then…"

"By 'little' you mean 'big ass' and by 'now and then' you mean 'every hour', right?"

"Come on, that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"_You're_ a bit of an exaggeration. You practically lost your friend by being drunk."

"You know what; I don't have to take this from a lazy, weak and stubborn little girl!"

"At least I didn't commit crime!" I countered.

"You think that was a crime?"

"No duh! You threw someone off a building and gave them amnesia!"

"It's not like that's against the law. It's happened before! Besides, I was drunk, which means it was unintentional _and_ I couldn't control myself." Chikako pointed out.

"Doesn't excuse you for what happened to Hisui! Now I bet she won't even remember how to shit!"

"I told you it was an accident! I already feel bad about it…" Chikako quieted down.

"Well, you should. You know that's _my_ best friend? What if that happened to Chung? This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such an alcoholic!"

"Oh, here we go again!"

"Does it run in the family or something? It seems like both you and your dad enjoys night clubs so much"

"Don't you talk about my dad! You know, _none_ of this would have happened if you and your stupid friend never even came into Elrios! We were just fine without you guys, anyway!" Chikako yelled. I began to feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Whatever, Chikako! I'm out!" I yelled, turning around and dashing out the door of the boy's room. It's weird how I never cry, but somehow Chikako made me do it.

"See what I mean? Weak…" I heard Chikako's voice behind me. Ugh. Why do some people always have to be so fat?

"Oof!" I cried as I ran straight into Aisha. "Sorry! I guess I wasn't exactly looking where I was going" I apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem, Zenya! Anyway, guess what Chikako just told Hisui?" Aisha said a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"That he sucks? Because, you know, it is true, and I think Hisui has the right to know that" I said.

Aisha frowned, "No! You're a _terrible_ guesser! Anyway, he told her that Chung was her boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Really?" My eyes grew wide. "But Aisha, you know that's lying…"

"So? You know what; I really think Chung has a thing for Hisui, so that's why I think Chikako is going to set them up!"

"You're such a cupid, Aisha" I said.

"Thanks! You know, sometime I'll have to pair you up too…"Aisha scrunched up her face in thought.

"Uh…Nope. No thanks" I said.

"Pfft, oh Zenya. You act like you think there's a choice!" Aisha giggled, and then headed off. Weird.

XXX

"Ok dudes, I have an announcement!" Rena called. It was dinner time and we were all settled in our little apartment, with strawberry jam beagles on each of our plates.

"We got more money?" Elsword perked up.

"Hisui's back?" Fuyuko asked.

"We're disowning Zenya?" Chikako perked up.

"Shut up" I stuck out my tongue.

"Unfortunately, no," Rena said. Wow, now I want to stick my tongue out at _her_. "On my way strolling around town, I found a school, like the ones we had in Elrios. Except for the fact that they were completely different. Anyway, I managed to land a job there as a teacher which means I was allowed to sign you guys up for school _for free!_" Rena squealed. She looked around the room, as if expecting all of us to jump around like her. Right, like that would happen. I already dealt with school in the 21st century, and it was already hell there. I didn't need to come back _again_ in 71st century. "Why aren't you guys excited?" Rena pouted. "You guys get to experience _high school_, something I never got to do. You know, you guys are lucky! All the drama, romance…" Rena sighed.

"You know, the whole point of school is to _learn_" I pointed out.

"True, but in all the books and movies I've watched, there's _always_ so much drama and it seems so fuuuun!" Rena said, jumping with joy.

"Bleh! Look, I don't need any more drama in life, so you can count me out" Chikako said.

"Too late, I already sighed all of you up" Rena said, a victorious look on her face. "Heh heh, you can't get out of this one!"

"What about me? Aren't I a bit too old for high school?" Ara said.

"Yeah….I kind of lied about some of your ages. But don't worry, that's a good thing! Now you can all experience the drama together!" Rena sang.

"But the drama-"

"Ok, fine, the _learning_. Plus, you guys get to do all that _while_ we make money at the same time! So there's no downside!" Rena cheered.

"Ahh man, but I don't know shit!" Fuyuko whined.

"Don't worry, it's all about the _drama_" Rena whispered. "So, I got the school uniforms-"

"AWWWWW…"We all moaned.

"-and they look cool! So, I want you all to try them out-"

"AWWWWW…."We all moaned.

"-SO GO DO IT RIGHT NOW!" Rena snapped. She threw bags of clothes and all of us. "Off you go!" she declared, sending us all off.

"What do you think of all this 'school' stuff?" Aisha whispered on the way to the girl's room.

"I honestly hated school back at my time, so I think I will now too" I replied.

"Really? Well, I think it'll be a nice time to play matchmaker!" Aisha squealed as she headed into the girl's room before me. I sighed and went to the back of the line. This was going to be complicated, wasn't it?

XXX

"YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUUUUTE!" Rena squealed. We were back at the dining table, and were wearing our school uniforms. The girl's uniform was (I can't believe they still do this style in the 71st century…) a short blue skirt with a white shirt, tie and a beige vest overtop. The boy's uniform was the same, except they had long blue pants (Lucky…).

"I hate it!" Chikako whined. "This uniform makes my ass look big!"

"Everything makes your ass look big" I said.

"Everything makes your…"Chikako paused, "face look big!"

"Nice comeback" I giggled.

"Oh yeah, well you weren't so tough when you left crying earlier!" Chikako said.

"Quiet, Chikako" I snapped.

"_Both of you_ quiet!" Rena yelled. "I'm tired of both of you and your arguing. Now, go sort it out"

"Sort it out?" Chikako questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean go out or something and deal with your problems" Rena ordered.

"'Go out?' You mean, just go outside?" I asked nervously. What if Rena meant…A date? It seems unlikely, but I just can't bear the thought of going anywhere with _Him_.

"Actually…" Rena stroked her chin, "Go out on a date. Just the two of you." She smirked. Wait..Wait...What - Did - She - Just - Say - Oh - M y- God - No- This - Isn't - Happening. Why?

"Nice, Rena" Chikako laughed. "You're funnier than I thought. Now, let's all be serious-"

"I am serious, little Chi. You and Zenya are going to go out on a date _right now _or face the consequences" Rena warned.

"Pfft, yea right. Like what?" Chikako asked.

"I'll kick both of you out, and you're both going to have to struggle to make a living on your own" Rena stated.

"Whoa, Chikako, I think we should listen to her demands" I whispered.

"What, are you saying you're going to enjoy this?" Chikako eyed me.

"What?" I felt blood rising to my cheeks. "What are you talking about? I just don't want to get a job or anything…What, are you saying _you're_ going to enjoy this?"

"O-of course n-not…"Chikako stammered. "That would be stupid. But OK, let's do it".

XXX

"So…Uh…What exactly are we supposed to do?" I asked. Chikako and I had bolted out the door, and now we were standing in the middle of an old, quiet street.

"You don't know?" Chikako eyed me curiously.

"I-I don't know…I n-never been on a date…" I said quietly.

"Seriously?" Chikako laughed. Damn him and his Pikachu ears…

"Whatever! It's like you have been on one, either!" I snapped.

"Please, do you really think someone as good looking as me never got a date before?" Chikako laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Now please tell me, what are we supposed to do?"

"Whatever we want" Chikako shrugged. "Hey, I heard there's a night club around here-"

"Oh God…"I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! They're really fun! Have you ever even been to one?"

"Really? Have you got amnesia or something? In case you forgot (Which you did) I went with you and the rest of the Elgang to the Hamel Swag. I'm sure that counts"

"Well, come on! It's really fun! You didn't even get to gamble with me!" Chikako pleaded.

"Gamble? Gamble? Really? I heard you once tried to gamble off Chung"

"Well I didn't have anything else, and luckily I managed to win that time" Chikako retorted.

"Well, no thanks. I'm 100% sure you're even worse than your father at gambling, and I would _not_ like to go home with a stranger tonight." I said.

"Please, gambling isn't that bad! My father managed to make a living out of it" Chikako said, pride gleaming in his mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"So, you're going to follow in his footsteps?" I giggled.

"I know it sounds corny, but yes, yes I am. I can't help but feeling guilty after my dad died. I mean, I never acknowledged him…"He sighed. I stared at Chikako with a new light. His long black hair sparkled with the sun's rays and flowed beautifully down his back. His hazel eyes drooped in sadness and made him look more innocent than ever before, and his face seemed softer than a baby's. He had a little bounce in his walk, which was slightly tilted to the left. His body…Well, he wasn't too fat or too skinny, and the fact that he was taller than me wasn't as annoying as it was before. I can't believe I never noticed how…"Perfect" he was before. Maybe…Maybe he wasn't such an alcoholic pinhead after all.

"Ok" I piped after an awkward silence. "Let's…Go to that bar thing"

"Cool!" Chikako's face lit up. Seeing the light in his eyes, I couldn't help but giggle. "What?" Chikako looked around, trying to find the source of my giggles.

"N-nothing!" I burst out laughing.

"Whatever. You're weird" Chikako rolled his eyes. "So, hey, want to race to that night club?"

"I don't know…" I pondered. "Heeey!" I yelled as Chikako zipped past me with a rush of wind. "You can't make me run in a skirt!" I whined. But Chikako wasn't stopping. I sighed began to follow after him. As I flew by buildings and people, my hair flowing in the wind and that rush of adrenaline, I realized I was actually having fun.

XXX

"That was stupid" I stuck my tongue out.

"Pfft, yeah right. I got one of these futuristic watches, this swag pair of shoes, and this jacket. You have to admit, that was worth something" Chikako said. Chikako was decked out in black high tops, a blue futuristic watch, and a black leather jacket that said "SWAG" on the back. He had won them in a few gamble games at the night club. I admit, I didn't do much there. I just watched Chikako gamble and gave him advice (Even though I never gambled before).

"Do you really find that fun?" I asked."Gambling, I mean".

"Of course! It's so intense and strategic and…FUN!" Chikako squealed.

"Whatever. Next time, we're doing what _I_ want to do" I demanded.

"Yeah-Wait…"Chikako paused. "You said next time…Does that mean we're going to go on another date?" Oh crap. Why did I have to say that? I stared down at my shoes. I knew my face was hotter than the sun, and I didn't need Chikako seeing that.

"Shut up. I didn't mean to say that. Let's just go home now" I replied, running ahead of Chikako. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Oooooh, you're blushing! We are going on another date!" Chikako snickered.

"I never said that, it was just a slip of the tongue. I just forgot that we were on a date…Anyway, I heard that-"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Chikako snapped.

"I heard that you told Hisui that Chung was her boyfriend!" I blurt.

"What? How do you know that?" Chikako questioned.

"Aisha told me. But what I want to know is why you did it" I asked.

Chikako sighed, "I don't know…I know Chung likes Hisui, and I wanted to make up for 'hurting' her…I mean, Chung has been giving me the cold shoulder for 2 weeks now! What the hell! So I told Hisui that Chung was her boyfriend, so that they might hook up or something and Chung would forgive. Hopefully, that will happen" He explained.

"Good luck with that. I think it'll take more to win Chung back" I said.

Chikako glared at me. "Don't make me regret this"

"But you still have to think about Hisui! What does _she_ want?" I said.

"This isn't about Hisui!" Chikako snapped.

"Right. This is about Chung, and Chung is about Hisui, so it all relates. In a way, it _is_ about Hisui, especially since you need _her_ for your plan to be complete" I argued. "Unless you gave her amnesia on purpose!"

"Why would I do that?! That only resulted in this whole problem! You know, I'm always tired of you trying to start up a fight or an argument and just saying that everything I do is wrong! Can't you _appreciate_ what I do for once?" Chikako barked.

"I'm just sharing my opinion! And I do appreciate you! I appreciate how you always come through for your friends and I appreciate you just doing this!" I yelled, dashing off. Stupid Chikako. He didn't know shit about shit. Why does he have to be so stupid and clueless and STUPID?!

I was wheezing with exhaustion by the time I reached a dead-end alleyway. Great. I don't know the way home, and now I'm stuck here!

"Hey," I heard a deep voice call out, "That's a student from Darma's Academy, right?"

"Ugh, I hate those guys!" a gangly voice yelled.

"Let's show 'em what Bad Dude High is about, then!" another voice said. What is he talking about? Are they going to beat me up? I backed into the wall, hurting my back (Ow) and gazed wide-eyed at the gangsters as three dark figures approached. They were all tall and had leather jackets with white shirts and jeans. They also had sunglasses and mean smirks pasted on their faces. Yep, they were going to beat me up.

"Uh, I think you're mistaking me for a student-You see I haven't even started-"I mumbled, when another huge figure shadowed the gangsters. I looked up as I found Chikako, standing there in all his glory. Oh, great. What is he doing here? Probably going to help them bully me. Figures.

"Excuse me," Chikako smirked. "But _what_ are you fellows doing to this little lady?" Little lady? Well, I'm sort of almost taller than him!

"Another kid from D.A.B, huh? Well, I'll guess we'll _show_ you exactly what we were going to do" The gangsters snickered.

"You mean, get your ass kicked?" Chikako said, and then, as sudden as lightning, came face to face with the head gangster and grabbed him by his collar. It was barely audible, but I thought I heard him say, "Don't you ever dare to even talk to Zenya again" and then Chikako threw him across the alley, causing the gangster to land head first against the wall, knocking him out. Was Chikako actually helping me? But…Why would he do that?

"Hey!" The deep-voiced gangster yelled. "You'll pay for that (Seriously, it costed a lot when we bought him off a hobo)! " The gangster charged at Chikako with his fist raised, and as he lowered it to Chikako's face, Chikako suddenly ducked and punched his opponent in the stomach (I swear, when he punched his hand went _deep_ in that dudes skin. Creepy…). The gangster bent down in pain, and then Chikako kneed him in the balls (I'm guessing that would hurt a lot…). The gangster staggered back in pain as Chikako dealt the final blow; a karate chop to the head, sending the gangster tumbling to the floor. As the next gangster approached, I began to feel more and more confident about Chikako's abilities. Who knew an alcoholic could fight like that? I watched in awe as Chikako whipped his hair at the gangster, blinding him and then did some sort of punch assault.

"Heh heh heh. Don't mess with the…Place kids!" Chikako taunted.

"I don't think it counts if you taunt unconscious bodies" I piped up.

"Oh, whatever. Like you would know" Chikako said. "By the way, are you OK?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Of course I'm OK, thanks to you. How did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

"In Elrios I tugged around 10 tonne pieces of armor and a huge ass canon. How do you think?" He laughed. "All I really have is strength, not 'actual' martial art skills or whatever but close enough" He explained. "And I am _not_ an alcoholic"

"OK OK, whatever" I giggled. "By the way, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we go home now? I'm tired and-"

"You're tired? I'm the one who just beat up three gangsters and even I'm not tired" Chikako laughed. "Of course we can go home now"

"Good, but I'm still tired。Could you…"

"Sure, I'll carry you" Chikako laughed. "You better not be heavy though"

"We eat the same things, you know. If I'm heavy, you'll have to be heavy too"

"I'm not concerned about _my_ weight."

"But if I'm fat then you're fat, and only hobos want that"

"Whatever" Chikako groaned as I jumped onto his back.

"Ohh…You're like a horsie! Your back is so straight and your hair is like a mane!" I squealed.

"And your body is like a whole plant" Chikako wheezed.

"Oh, shut up! Let's just go already!"

XXX

As we entered the door of our apartment, Chikako's and I's laughs filled the air. Riding Chikako was actually pretty fun. I can see why Chung was his friend.

"I'm guessing you two had fun?" Rena raised her eyebrows. Oh crap.

"Nope" I said quickly as I jumped off Chikako. "It was boring"

"You two were laughing. And you were riding Chikako" Rena pointed out.

"We were…Just stimulating what it would be like if we had fun" I replied.

"Well, it certainly took a long time for you two to solve your problems" Rena said.

"Oh, yes it did. We have very complex and intense conversations, you see. Nothing _you_ could understand" I said as I skipped off to the girl's room (**A/N: I DIDN'T MENTION THIS BEFORE, BUT SINCE THE ELGANG ARE KIND OF POOR, THEY CAN'T AFFORD A ROOM FOR EVERYONE SO THEY JUST HAVE A WHOLE ROOM FOR THE BOYS, AND A WHOLE ROOM FOR THE GIRLS )**.

"Did you have fun?" I jumped at the sound of Chikako's voice.

"Oh, hi" I said awkwardly. We were in the middle of the corridor leading to the girls and boys' room, with the kitchen (Which was where we entered through) was right around the corner, so Rena might be eavesdropping.

"I had fun" Chikako smiled. "Maybe we could do it again…?"

"No" I replied. "No, we cannot. By the way, I didn't have fun_ at all_" I snapped as I opened and slammed the door of the girls' room in Chikako's face. I have to admit, I have never told a worse lie ever before.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this kind of fast, actually o.o Well, at least by my standards. And OMG School is over tomorrow (But by the time it is posted it will probably already be done)! Now we'll have more time to make updates! :D I'm not really too sure about this whole "ChikakoxZenya" thing and where I'll go with it, but we'll see what happens. Peace out!**

**R&R (Seriously)**

**-Zenya**

* * *

**idk about you dudes, but i, personally, think zenya and chikako make a better couple than hisui and chung...idk. -kayuki**


	3. Chapter 3, A Stranger

**~Chapter 3, A Stranger**

**"He said ****_what_****?!" Chung blurted.**

"He _said_ that you're my boyfriend," I repeated. "Or did you hook up with someone else while I was in the hospital."

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "I guess I was just a bit surprised,"

"Why? Did you get amnesia, too, or do you just have short term memory, because Chikako and Aisha sure remember it clearly."

"Chikako _and_ Aisha?"

"Yeah, Aisha talked to Chikako and then Chikako told me," I explained. Chung grunted and face palmed himself.

"Of course it's her," Chung muttered. "C'mon, let's just go take the bus," He grabbed my left hand and dragged me to the bus station.

"Why? Didn't you walk here?" I asked as he dragged me to the bus station.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry and it's almost 8 anyway,"

"Oh, um, sure," I murmured. Not too long after we arrived at the bus station, the bus arrived. The bus station was improved enough, having with a legit bathroom and toilet paper, but the bus was _really_ different.

The buses don't have wheels now, they hover. I'm not sure how that's possible, but I assume it involves something with generating heat and cooling it quickly because whenever I'm near a bus or a car, it's always somewhat hotter. Other than the buses' outward appearance, nothing much changed on the inside. There's still the bus ticket thing, there're the fuzzy seats in the same positions from the 21st century and there's still an actual human bus driver.

Chung wanted to sit in the back, because of the awesome bumps you get back there. I like the back and bumps for the first few minutes, but then my stomach goes troll on me and I feel like vomiting. Since I'm sort of 'injured' Chung just sat in the front for once. Once I sat down, I realized there were no windows by the seats, only the big ass window at the front.

"Why aren't there any other windows?" I whispered.

"I dunno, but I do know buses have A.C.," Chung said, matter-of-factly. I didn't know they had A.C. on buses. I might not remember but I'm pretty sure they didn't have A.C. on buses in the 21st century.

The rest of the ride was silent, or the occasional eavesdrop on other people's conversations; my form of entertainment on the bus if I don't have anyone to talk to. I'm so weird.

**XXX**

"Heeey! Welcome back, Hisui!" Rena shouted the minute Chung and I stepped in through the doors. Zenya suddenly came running to the door.

"Oh GAWD! We're home, I'm so hungry!" Chung pretty much teleported into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hisui's back?" Zenya asked.

"Er…hi," I said.

"Welcome back!" She said, hugging me.

"Uhm, thanks," I replied.

Chikako came out of the bathroom several minutes later. His dark hair was wet and short. The last time I saw him, he had long hair.

"Hey, Chikako," I called, before he could lock himself in his room, away from the festivities. He turned around.

"What?" He replied.

"Did you get a haircut?" I asked.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" He snapped and stomped away into his room. I heard a faint _click_ noise, indicating he had locked the door. I was sitting on the couch and Zenya was next to me. Elsword and Fuyuko were sitting on the couch opposite of ours and were playing Call of Duty or Assassin's Creed or Halo or something on the Wii, I think.

"Hey," I greeted, awkwardly. Elsword and Fuyuko didn't take their eyes off the screen. Shortly after, Fuyuko shot a guy in the head from afar and they guy's head blew up right in front of the screen, spluttering blood everywhere, covering most of the screen.

"Yeah!" Fuyuko hollered, throwing his hands up, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Sit down, ginger," Rena snapped, pausing from cutting the carrots. Fuyuko suddenly shut up and slowly and silently sat down. Elsword on the other hand was still trying to shoot the other guy.

The target was silently creeping along a blood-splattered wall, with a gun in hand. The target was about to peek past the wall, but then Elsword shot the guy in the head and the guy's now demented brain, blood and everything splatted onto the wall. Elsword whooped like it was the biggest accomplishment he has done all day. I don't understand how that is an accomplishment.

"Jesus, you guys!" Ara exasperated. "Will you two just shut up for a minute and let me finish my homework!"

"Damn, Ara, you're a nerd. School hasn't even started yet and you're already jam-packing you're brain with math and completing homework." Elsword teased.

"Yeah, well, I want to actually go to a university and not rot in front of the T.V., eating chips and playing Call of Duty." Ara retorted.

"Elsword," Fuyuko said. Either Elsword didn't hear him or decided to ignore him.

"Just because you'll have the top grades doesn't mean you'll necessarily have friends," Elsword said. Ara blew some of her hair out of her face and slammed her pencil down onto the table.

"Why you little son of a business man!" Ara screamed, running over to the couch, ready to strangle Elsword. Aisha put Ara in a head lock, preventing her from destroying the apartment in the process of killing Elsword. I don't mean to sound offensive, but Ara is quite tall compared to Aisha. I'm surprised that Aisha could even _reach_ Ara's head.

"Calm down, Your Derpiness," Aisha said, still trying to hold her back. "I know you want to pound him; I understand. But we're kind of in an apartment here," Aisha reasoned. Ara calmed down and grunted.

"_Fine_, but I better get to pound that little runt later," Ara said.

"Don't worry," Aisha waved a dismissive hand. "You'll get the chance, after I pound him." Ara frowned.

"_No_," Ara said. "_I_ get to pound him first."

"I've known him longer, so I get to pound him first!"

"So, what! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Shut up! Both of you! No one's pounding anyone, got it?!" Rena shouted.

"Sucks for the Nerd buddies though," Elsword teased. Ara and Aisha both instantly grabbed one of Ara's textbooks and threw it at Elsword. Ara threw her math textbook and it was slightly off so it his Elsword's fingers since he was holding onto the couch.

"Ow!" Elsword yelped. He shook his hand like it was limp.

Aisha, on the other hand, had hit her target. After so many years of practice it was kind of hard to miss. Aisha threw Ara's history textbook and it smacked Elsword square in the face. It sort of hit him _too_ hard and now he has a bloody nose.

"Dammit, Aisha!" Elsword yelled. Aisha glared at him and just went back to her room. Ara gathered her things and went into the same room as Aisha. I noticed there were only 3 rooms. And one of them had big letters on it that read '_Bathroom_'. So, I figured that there was one room for all the girls and another for all the boys.

Elsword sped walk into the bathroom and Fuyuko was left forever alone on the couch.

"Wanna play?" He asked, tossing me a controller.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass." I said, passing the controller to Zenya. I got up and knocked on the girls' room. Aisha opened the door.

"Hey," She said, walking back to where Ara was. "Come in," I stepped in and I saw that Ara's books and whatnot were tossed aside and she was now working on something else. I walked closer and I saw that Ara and Aisha were trying to repair the circuits of something. It looked like a robot.

The robot had really long silver hair. Her circuits were in the area where you can see a part of your spine, slightly under the back of her neck.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Not what; _who_." Ara corrected.

"Uhm, then, who is it?"

"Eve," Aisha said.

"Who's Eve?"

"Eve's one of the Elgang, you know the girl that was said that was partially Nasod when we were telling you about what happened before we fell in this world. She was the Queen of Nasods in Elsword. She's a Nasod herself, but more human. She didn't really have much emotion, though,"

"We've been trying to repair her ever since she fell into this world with us," Ara added.

"The guys don't know about her being here yet," Aisha said.

"Why?"

"Well, you know dudes," Ara said, "they can be sort of pervs sometimes, especially with Eve unconscious like this," Ara made a sour face and shuddered. Just then, Zenya walked in.

"I got the screw driver," Zenya announced, holding up the screw driver for ultimate proof.

"'Kay, hand it over," Ara said, motioning for Zenya to give the tool. Zenya placed the screw driver in Ara's hand. Ara closed Eve's circuit box thing and screwed in the screws. "Try recalibrating her now,"

"You do it, you're closer," Aisha said, lying down on the bed, completely worn out.

"Fine," Ara sighed and pressed two buttons on the circuit box. Eve's lit up, literally, and the big diamond thing on her forehead started glowing as well. The circles on her arms lit up in a pattern. Red, green, blue and then repeat. The pattern and the glowing lasted for a while, but then her finger suddenly twitched.

"_Rebooting,_" Eve said, in a robotic voice. Aisha had already fallen asleep and Ara looked exhausted.

"Finally did it, sorta!" Ara groaned. "Now, Zenya, you make sure Eve doesn't self-destruct or that'll be two and a half weeks-worth of work for nothing! I'm going to take a nap."

"Why am I always stuck with the crappy jobs?" Zenya muttered to no one in particular. Suddenly, Chung burst in through the door, eyes shut.

"You guys decent?" He shouted. I whacked him in the face with my cast. Chung fell to the ground with his hands covering his face.

"Ow…" He moaned.

"Yes, dimwit," Zenya replied.

"What was that for?!" He demanded.

"Be quiet, Aisha and Ara are napping," I hissed. Before Chung got a chance to say anything, I lugged him out of the girls' room. I dragged him onto he couch and I sat down next to him. Elsword was back on the couch playing Call of Duty with Fuyuko, except he has tissues up his nostrils now. I wanted to laugh at him so bad. Chikako was playing Solitaire by himself. Bro, that's just sad.

**XXX**

It was dinner time and everyone was pretty squished around the tiny table.

"Okay, now, let's say grace," Rena said, opening one palm face up to her left and then right. We tried to imitate her, but Zenya ended up punching me in the face when she moved her hand out of Chikako's fork's path.

"Sorry," Zenya apologized. I smiled a bit because I'm too lazy to open my mouth and say, '_It's all snazzy, bro, no worries._' Everyone's hands were jamming into each other's faces and shoulders. I almost hit Aisha in the face with my cast when I was trying to move out of the way so Zenya wouldn't hit me again. Aisha and Zenya kept slapping me with their arms or hair and it was really irritating.

I stood up, "I think I'll skip dinner tonight," I went to the bathroom and decided to take a bath. The bathtub full of water started changing into a grey colour once I started to wash myself. I guess if you haven't bathed in two weeks you're bound to be dirty. I washed myself and then refilled the water and let myself soak in it for a minute…or 15. I think I fell asleep in there because the next thing I knew, Elsword was banging on the door.

"Dammit, whoever's in there hurry up! I need to take a piss!" He shouted.

"Erm…go piss in a bush or something!" I yelled back, scrambling out of the tub and drying myself. I un-plugged the tub and the water rapidly fell through the drain. I quickly got dressed. My shirt was inside out and my hair was soaking the back of my T-shirt. I opened the door and Elsword rushed past me, shoving me out in the process.

"Hey, Zenya, can I borrow a T-shirt and a pair of jeans or shorts or something?" I asked.

"Sure, it's in our room, it's in the big cabinet," Zenya said.

"Okay," I went into the girls' room and I saw the 'big' cabinet Zenya was talking about. It wasn't just big, it was huge ass. There were like 7 spacious drawers on that thing. Somehow, they managed to fill almost every drawer, leaving only one empty.

The owner of the items had their names on their drawers in alphabetical order. So, Aisha had the first 2, Ara had the next two and Zenya had two, leaving the lowest drawer for me. I opened the first one of Zenya's two drawers.

There were a bunch of shirts and pants. Now that I know that this drawer has shirts and pants, I don't want to open the second drawer. I took one of the many T-shirts and shorts Zenya has and I changed, tossing my old clothes somewhere.

**XXX**

It's the middle of the night and I still haven't gotten a wink of sleep. I wish I could sleep like Zenya. She just closes her eyes and two minutes later, _bam!_ she's sleeping. I tossed and turned, Aisha had the upper bunk, so I slept on the bottom bunk. The same with Zenya and Ara, Zenya slept on the bottom bunk and Ara on the top. Rena got her own bed.

I guess to kill time I went to go piss. I stayed in the bathroom for a while, just sitting on the toilet lid, which was down. I eventually got bored and was about to open the door, but then I heard footsteps. My grip on the handle disappeared and I found myself pressing my ear against the door.

"Okay, I admit it, I did have fun, so stop giving me the ignoring me." A voice said. It sounded feminine, but I couldn't really decipher whose voice is who's through the thickness of the wood.

"I knew it!" Another voice said. This time the voice was masculine, it could've been Elsword, Chikako, Chung, or Fuyuko. I'm terrible at guessing. "So, what does that mean? You want to go out on Saturday?"

"Sure? I guess," The girl said, unsurely. She sounded reluctant, but she also sounded like she was looking forward to it. "But we should get Hisui and Chung to tag along,"

"Yeah," The guy agreed.

"But you can't tell anyone we had this conversation, okay?"

"Deal,"

"If you do, I swear to God I will freaking suffocate you with a pillow." Their conversation ended and they both headed back to their rooms. I opened the door slightly, and I caught a glimpse of blond hair. It's either Zenya or Rena. But who would Rena go out with? She's like the motherly figure of the group. So, it's most likely Zenya, but who's the dude?

I stood at the door of the girls' room, I heard some blankets rustle and then it was silent. I waited a few more minutes before entering to go back to try and sleep. Thankfully, when I entered the room, Zenya was sleeping facing the wall so she wouldn't see me even if she were awake.

**XXX**

The next morning, we were eating breakfast and Rena was explaining to me how she signed everyone up, including me, for school. The school was called Darma Academy or something.

"Hey," Zenya said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Morning," I greeted, as I ate.

"Hey, how you and Chung like it, if you two came and hung out with Chikako and I on Saturday?" Zenya offered.

"Uh…depends. If it's far, there's no way in –"

"It's an amusement park,"

"We'll be there," I don't remember going to an amusement park as a kid because I have fricking amnesia, but I'd sure like to go. I'm sure it'll be fun.

In the afternoon, Zenya and Chikako left the apartment to do some 'grocery shopping'. I decided to tag along instead of stalking them because I'm _seriously_ not in the condition to stalk.

**XXX**

I swear to God, I'm never leaving that tiny ass apartment again. Zenya and Chikako were walking ahead of me by a bit and I bumped into some dude when were in down town and I paused to apologize and then _poof_ they're gone.

"Jesus," I muttered. "The population sure has gotten fatter over the centuries," I wandered on the streets, lingering around the lamppost Chikako and Zenya ditched me at, hoping they'd realize I was missing and went to look for me.

I wish I had a phone.

**XXX**

I sat down on the bench next to the lamppost. The lamppost was still off, but I'm guessing it'd turn on soon because the sun is starting to set. My head rested against the black lamppost. The lamppost is made of metal so it was cool against my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep a bit because I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night.

"…hey," A voice called. The voice was hazy and muffled. So, I just ignored it.

"Hey," The voice called again.

_'Am I dreaming?'_

"Wake up," I stirred a bit, my eyelids opening not even half way and then fell back down. They shook me, trying to wake me up.

_'Just leave me alone,'_ I thought, but was too tired to say it.

"Okay, but if you get kidnapped and get sold as a slave to snobby rich people, it'd not my fault,"

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"Yes you did," I forced my eyes open. Standing in front of me was Elsword and then I guess I was just really surprised so, I flipped.

"Holy crap, Elsword!" I blurt and almost tipped the bench over. The bench tipped back onto its four legs and I calmed down, but still panting. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else," He said. Then I realized he was right. He isn't Elsword. He's someone else. Someone I don't know. A stranger. My breath slowed back to a normal breathing pace.

"Who…who are you?"

* * *

**Okay, idk why, but I just really like leaving the chapter off in a cliff-hanger or something like a cliff-hanger. i really have to stop doing that.**

**So, i apologize for the excessive amount of speech in this chapter and hopefully my writer's block will finally go because I've have writer's block for about 3 months now. I hate it!**

**and fyi the dude hisui meets in this chapter is going to attend the same school in the same grade. if anyone is wondering, hisui isn't fully convinced that she and chung are going-out.**

**Moral of chapter: don't talk to strangers.**

**R&R please!**

**-Kayuki**

**Even though this doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, I find it sad how we just finished book 2 and THEN a skill revamp comes ): (Btw, I think the new skill tree revamp choosing thing sucks .). EM and CBS get gets more combos and SF active**

**-Zenya**


	4. Chapter 4, What Life Did

**_A/N: Heh heh I'm back on Elsword . Wow, I've taken a lot of breaks…3, at least. Any who, after I saw about the skill tree revamp, I kind of got hooked again…Heh heh… (So many IS…So many Rage Cutter . ...I WANT DIMENSION WITCH TO COME OUT! RIGHT NOW! Even though after skill tree revamp DW sucks D :). Want to stalk me? Go to our profile! :D (Up there ^^). Enough random ranting, here's the thing._**

* * *

**Zenya's P.O.V:**

"Chikako?" I whispered. Everyone was missing. I was stuck in an alleyway. But…I had my silver shooter? I climbed the walls (Wow, I got skills!) and landed on the roof of a small night club; It looks like the Hamel Swag…

"Zenya…"I heard a dark voice say behind me. I screamed and turned around, my finger on the trigger of my silver shooter. There stood…Elsword? But he looked different…He was all dark and had pointy ears, as well as horns and a tail. He looked like Ran, a bit.

"Elsword?" I said.

"Windmill!" Evil Elsword called. I screamed as Evil Elsword chased me around the roof, twirling around with his sword.

"Screw it! I don't care if it's you Elsword, but I'm creeped out!" I yelled. Raising my Silver Shooter, I called, "Bullet Blitz!" A blue bullet blasted from my silver shooter and quickly chased Elsword, kind of like lighting. It hit him square in the chest and he fell back. As I came closer, I realized it wasn't Elsword; it was Chikako.

"Chikako!" I screamed, kneeling down beside the (dead) Chikako body. Blood was spurting out of the spot I hit him in.

"You…Killed me!" Chikako whispered before fading away into nothing.

"Zenya!" A familiar voice said behind me. Stopping in between tears, I turned around and saw Ara. What the hell? "ZENYA!" She screamed louder. "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

I opened my eyes and brown eyes met blue. "Hi, Ara," I greeted, sitting up.

"Zenya, we're leaving for school now!" Ara said. Oh, right. I forgot.

"Do I have to?" I whined. "I _already_ went to school 5000 years ago!"

"Well you're going to have to go again because we're leaving _right now_. Now go put on your uniform and let's GO!" Ara snapped.

"Alright, alright...Man, since when did you turn into Rena?" I teased. Ara glared daggers at me but didn't reply. I shrugged and changed into my boring, crappy uniform.

I fumbled with the doorknob and headed into the hall.

"Hey, Zenya," Chikako greeted at the boys, room door.

"Uh…" I looked around. "Are you waiting for something?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, DUH." Chikako teased. Oh, right…We walked through the hall and into the kitchen.

"Zenya!" Rena cried. She was dressed in a fancy black suit with her haired tied up in a bun, along with black horn rimmed glasses (I didn't know Rena needed glasses…). She threw a piece of bread at me. I opened my arms to catch it, but instead it ended up hitting Chikako in the face. Wow, I'm a really bad catcher…The bread then fell to the floor. "UGH!" Rena whined. "Fine, you're not having breakfast then. We're going now," Rena commanded. We all followed suit as Rena charged out the door.

"Hey, Zenya," Chikako poked me.

"Whaaat?" I groaned. All 9 of us were packed into a tiny elevator like water in a bathtub. Also, I'm pretty sure Fuyuko is claustrophobic. He keeps wiggling and trembling and as the person next to him, it was _not_ comfortable.

"Where's your backpack?" Chikako whispered.

"My backpa-? Shit." My eyes grew wide as I realized the horrid fact; I had left my backpack at home. "Oh no oh no oh no…" I hyperventilated.

"Dude, how could you forget your backpack?" Elsword giggled.

"How could you forget your masculinity?" I rolled my eyes.

"Psst, Zenya," Hisui whispered. "You could borrow mine later."

"Thanks" I smiled. "Fuyuko, get off my leg." I said, trying the shake him off.

"Oof!" Fuyuko cried, landing backwards.

"Heh heh…"Elsword chuckled.

"OWWWW!" Fuyuko screamed as several feet stepped upon him. The doors of the elevator and people, as well as us, were storming through trying to get in/out of that damn box.

XXX

"I can't believe you guys just left me there," Fuyuko whined. We were on the sidewalk, walking to school. I have to say, I much prefer the bus. Walking is too much work.

"Quit whining, Fuyuko. We're almost there," Rena snapped.

"But you said that five minutes ago!" Elsword whined.

"I'm…Tired…"I sighed.

"I could give you a ride again." Chikako chuckled.

"Sure!" I smiled as I climbed onto Chikako's back. Now _this_ was more fun.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Aisha screamed.

"No duh, you're a fat pig; that was kind of obvious," Elsword giggled.

"No duh, you're a fat rhino; that was kind of obvious," Aisha retorted.

"WHEEEE!" I sang as Chikako ran along the sidewalk, the wind whipping my hair.

"Could we please get there faster? I'd actually like to be _early_. But at the pace we're going, I think we'll be late. Imagine all the useful information I could miss!" Ara said.

"ENOUGH!" Rena yelled. We all stopped in our tracks, eyes fixed on her. Oh no…"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR WHINING! NOW I KNOW WHY TEACHERS AND PARENTS ARE ALWAYS SO STRICT! EVERYONE JUST QUIET DOWN AND WALK ALONG THE SIDEWALK PEACFULLY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR FACES! Fuyuko, let go of my leg!" Rena hissed.

"Yes Miss Rena…"Fuyuko sighed, letting go of Rena's leg and crawling along the sidewalk.

"Whoa, Rena's going crazy," Chikako whispered.

"I don't know, dealing with Fuyuko is frustrating…" I sighed.

"Cool. Could you get off my back now?" Chikako wheezed.

"Oh, right. Sorry" I apologized, jumping off his back.

"I wonder what school is like in the 71st century…"Chikako inquired, gazing off into the distance once we were side by side.

"I'm honestly not looking forward to it." I sighed.

"Why not?" Chikako asked.

"It's not like it'll be any fun. School work is always boring and teachers _always_ give a crap load of homework. To put it short, the work is boring and _not fun. _I'm not going to have much of a social life (Never will have one) so it's not like I'll have that to look forward too." I explained.

"Oh. Well, don't worry. I don't think it's as bad as that. Besides, things might have changed from then and now. Either way, I'll be there with you." Chikako smiled. Well, technically everyone would be there. All 8 of my new friends, and having a friend as teacher might mean easy A's…Chikako's right, maybe things _have_ changed.

"Thanks, Chikako." I smiled back. As Ara ran by, textbook in hand, I felt a tingly sensation rise up in my hands, and they started to grow warm. I quickly turned away and observed the sidewalk as my cheeks turned a crimson red bolder than blood. Chikako and I were holding hands. Oh. My. God. This. Is. Crazy. Why. Is. This. Even. Happening?! I turned to Chikako who was still smiling and observing various trees. What was with him? He's been acting weirder and weirder lately. Of course, he's still as derpy as ever. I sighed. What exactly had happened between us? I wonder if Chikako even noticed we were holding hands. Maybe I should let go…But then Chikako might think that I despise and I think he's gross and that I'm not interested in him (Which isn't entirely false…). But if I ignore it, he might think I _do_ like him, and, well…Nobody wants people thinking that, right? I felt sweat run down my face as I ran through the options in my head.

"Hey Zen-" Chikako was cut off by a huge gust of wind that whipped my hair everywhere (Including my face. Derp moment) and made me lean forward just enough to "accidentally" let go of Chikako's hand. I wonder if wind can listen to my thoughts. Either way, thank you random wind!

"Hello, peasants!" A haughty voice yelled. Turning around, I found a miniscule white plane on the road. Talking airplanes? The future is weird… "Have fun walking?" The voice chuckled. Looking closely, I saw a head pop out of a window. Its head had fairly messy brown hair and brick coloured eyes. He was holding a megaphone to his mouth.

"I know that guy," Hisui whispered. I wonder how? Was he a nurse or something at the hospital? Wait, no, he looks young. Maybe an intern.

"Here is my gift to you today," The boy announced, He opened the door of the plane and threw out a huge flat screen TV. Wow, this guy is stronger than Chikako. "Have fun. Remember, I always do love seeing the faces of my subjects" He smiled and headed back into the place, which flew off and created another huge wind gust. Okay, maybe plane turbines or whatever can listen to my thoughts.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Uh…Did he just throw a million dollar TV out of a plane?" Ara's eyes grew wide.

"IT'S MINE!" Elsword screamed. Instantly, he and several other desperate citizens lunged for the TV.

"Watch it, shortie!"

"Watch it, tallie!"

"Out of the way, kid!"

"STAHP IT! You're going to damage it!" Elsword and several others screamed.

"Don't worry; I'll help you, brother!" Fuyuko screamed as he dove for the TV as well. I face palmed myself. People in the future are _really _desperate and…Stupid.

XXX

"Finally! We're at school! We're at school! ~" Ara sang.

"Nerd…"Elsword coughed.

"Well we'll see who the nerd is when _someone_ fails school!" Ara snapped.

"Are you saying I'll fail school? Pfft, please, the lowest passing grade is like C- or something. I think I'll at least be able to get a B" Elsword said.

"At most…"Ara muttered.

"Well, you kids go change your diapers or something. I'm going to go set up my things in my room," Rena announced.

"Ohhhh, Rena!" Ara called. Rena had walked through the school doors already and I watched with amusement as Ara struggled to open doors with textbooks buried under her arms.

"Hey, Zenya," Hisui whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"What's your first class?" She asked.

"Uh…"I stammered. "I don't know…I think it was in my bag, but as you can see, I didn't bring it."

"What?" Aisha yelled. "How could you not know your classes?!" Whoa, eavesdropper much…

"I don't know Aisha, I just don't!" I sighed.

"You could always ask Miss Rena. I'm sure that as a teacher, she would know student schedules." Fuyuko suggested. Wow. That was the only sentence Fuyuko ever said that didn't have a derp in it.

"Uh…yeah, sure, I'll do that," I nodded.

"I'll come too!" Chikako volunteered.

"He's like a little dog…"I muttered under my breath as Chikako skipped up the stairs with me and through the school doors.

"Whoa…This place doesn't look like school in Hamel…"Chikako gaped. I have to admit, it was somewhat impressive. There were still classic lockers around each corner, though everything was white. There wasn't any stairs, only these blue pad things (I'm guessing a teleport pad? That's what they look like…). I wonder where Rena's room is.

"Oh, what's this?" Chikako said as he ran onto the blue pad.

"Chikako, you shouldn't touch anything" I warned.

"Hey, this thing isn't working…"Chikako said.

"Step aside, mortal." The airplane guy said, pushing Chikako out of the way with about 100 or so fan girls stalking him. Wait, does he go to school here or something? Or is just some really young teacher/ staff member? Actually, no. I don't think someone with an airplane and a million dollar TV lying around would be a _teacher,_ of all things…

"Mortal? What? Are you a demon or something?!" Chikako panicked. "I didn't know there'd be demons in the future!" I mentally face palmed myself. Of course, the guy was "rich" (To say the least) and as far as I know, rich people tend to act superior to their peers. "Don't worry, Zenya! I'll protect you!" Chikako said, picking up the rich kid by the collar. I sighed. He's so stupid all the time…

"No! You won't have Kaoru-sama!" The fan girls screamed, rampaging over Chikako.

"WHAAAT?!" Chikako screamed as several students trampled over him.

"Aizawa Kaoru's locker!" The rich kid muttered as he disappeared, leaving an empty blue pad where he was standing. The fans then stormed through the blue pad with choruses of" Aizawa Kaoru-sama's locker!" and each of them slowly faded away into nothing.

"That was weird" Chikako commented. "Whatever, let's go. I don't think we have much time"

"It's not like a bomb's going to explode" I rolled my eyes.

"No, _Rena is _going to explode if she finds out you went to the wrong class-"Suddenly, Chikako disappeared. My eyes widened. Wait, if Chikako, that immortal guy and his fan girls all disappeared while they were on the blue pad…Yep, I'm such a detective!

"Hmm…Let's see…"I thought aloud. "Excuse me? Random bystander?" I said, poking some random dude walking past.

"What?" he sighed.

"Yeah, uh, hi. What's that thing?" I pointed to a blue pad.

"Are you serious?" He giggled. "You don't know what that is?"

"No, I don't. Got a problem?" I huffed.

"No, _you_ have the problem. Honestly, that's a _teleportation pad_. Anyone could see that. It's an old model, anyway." He explained.

"Oh…I understand now. Could you tell me how it works?" I asked.

"Noob" He coughed.

"Pleaseeee?" I begged.

"Fine. Basically, you just stand there, say where you want to go, and then you're there. Get it, kid?" He said, walking away. Kid? I bet I'm older than him…

"Hmmm…Let's see…"I muttered, stepping on the pad. "Uh…"I stared at a nearby clock. It was almost class time. "Oh, screw Chikako! Uh…Professor Rena's class!" I yelled. I felt a trillion eyes lock on my back as my vision blurred and I felt my body being lifted. "Eek!" I squeaked as I shut my eyes closed and then immediately found myself loosing balance. A loud _thud_ echoed throughout the hallways as I felt my face land against something _hard_. I screamed as I flailed my arms around like a windmill. Yep, I'm going to die now…

"Is she mental?"

"Ugh, she needs to see a doctor!"

"What the hell?"

"Call the nurse; I think she's having a seizure!" What? What are those people talking about…?

"Typical mortal" A familiar voice muttered. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sitting in the middle of a hallway and several other students surrounded me in a circle. Suddenly, the halls echoed with barks of laughter, jeers and taunts that sounded like a horror movie. I felt my face grow hot as I hung my head in embarrassment. I…Wasn't dyeing at all…"Hey, you're that girl who was with that other boy" The voice said. I looked up and found that it was the so claimed "Immortal" guy.

"Yes, it's me. Now, would you mind helping me up?" I asked, extending both arms to him. He swiftly turned and walked away in response. Nice guy. I was left to get up myself and saw that I was at Rena's door. So the teleporter really does work…"YO RENA!" I yelled as I burst the door open.

"ZENYA?!" Rena screeched as she threw papers up into the air.

"Eh, sorry if I startled you-"

Rena sighed, "Yes, you did startle me. Now, what do you want? You know I have work to do and you should be in class soon"

"…That's the thing I came to you about. You see, I don't know any of my classes…"I muttered. Prepare for mass explosion in…Now.

"WHAAAAT?!" Rena screeched. I flinched at the resemblance her voice had with that of a demon.

"I'm sorry but...I forgot the paper thing-"

"You know what, Zenya?" Rena said. I held my breath, ready to take a huge blow.

"I don't have the time _or_ the patience to deal with _you_. You can stay here with Ara and Chikako" Rena exasperated, motioning toward Ara and Chikako. Wow, I hadn't noticed them before.

"Hi!" Chikako waved.

XXX

"What does she teach again?" I whispered.

"History" Ara whispered.

"Whaaat?! How could Rena know shit about history? She's been in Elrios this whole time!"

"Yeah, with that logic, it's surprising how she even got the job"

"So…In the late 2500's robots invaded earth…And then the humans rose up again and killed of them…Uh…The end!" Rena explained. She was teaching at the front of the class and writing notes on the board like "robots" and then drew pictures to accompany them. She was holding some kind of textbook in her hands and flipping through it frantically. "Then George W. Bush got resurrected from the dead in 4071…He wrecked havoc among the world…And then Barack Obama resurrected as well in 4074 and he killed George W. Bush, and then Obama himself got killed by Bush's son."

"Are you sure that's entirely true?" I whispered to Ara. We were both sitting at the back on the class, so I don't think Rena even noticed.

"Of course it's true! If she's reading from a textbook, how can it not be?"

"I don't know…Obama was president in my time and I don't think he'd ever murder anyone…I think…Anyway, what's with all the 'robots getting extinct' anyway? Couldn't people build new ones? And _resurrection?_ How's that even possible? If people could actually do that, then there wouldn't be any fear of death or anything!" I frantically whispered.

"Maybe the past wasn't logical, I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that textbooks are always right!" Ara said, turning back to Rena and continuing to write notes (Meaning she wrote _everything_ Rena said) as quick as a scholar would. I sighed.

"Listen up, class!" Rena barked. I jumped a little and looked at the clock. Huh. I must've taken a 5 minute nap or something. "You're assignment for this term will be to research about the…"Rena flipped through her textbook, "the robot evolution! You will all be assigned partners-"A loud groan chorused throughout the class. _Assigned_ partners? Ugh. I bet I'll be paired up with someone really derpy… "Ok, let's see…"Rena started listing off paired names. "…Ara and Kaoru-"

"Awww…"Ara whined.

"WHAT?!" Several girls screamed.

"NOOO! HE CAN'T BE WITH _HER_!"

"SHE'LL TAINT HIS PURE SOUL!"

"PLEASE MS. RENA, LET HIM BE _MY_ PARTNER!"

"EWWW! SHE'S ABOSOLUTELY _REVOLTING_!" I looked at Ara, who had sunk under her seat. Poor Ara, getting bullied by a bunch of fan girls…

"And finally, Zenya and Chikako" Rena smirked, glaring at me me. My eyes opened wide. Chikako? _Chikako?_

"Hey, Zenya!" Chikako poked me. "Did you hear? We're partners!" Yep, I definitely _did_ get a derpy partner.

* * *

**_A/N: Heh heh, I'm so predictable~_**

**_Okay, maybe the whole "ZenyaxChikako" thing is a _****BIT****_ obvious…Whatever._**

**_Poor Ara! She's getting bullied by the popular girls! D:_**

**_Tbh, I didn't really know how to end the chapter so I just came up with that ^^. I hope you like it. (Owo it's hard to make "original" high school stories…). Btw, I just found out what OOC means, I think pretty much all the characters are OOC (Elsword, Chung, Eve? Ara, etc…) Heh heh…/shot._**

**_On Monday, I'm going to be leaving for camp for two weeks (Waiii? R.I.P DW update ;~;) and then later going to Europe for 3 weeks 1 week later, so…I can't update during those times :P ( . potential NW update ;~;)._**

**_All in all, this was a pretty derp chapter._**

**_But still, R&R~_**

**_-Zenya_**

**_P.S Chikako is actually a _****girl's****_ name…Yeah…_**


	5. Chapter 5, The First Day's Memories

_*Sorry about all the typos and punctuation things and forgetting to fix the title T_T I was in a rush._

_=_= there's something wrong with me. Zenya just finished chapter 4 yesterday and I just type this like it was clicking something. I don't know, but I have this feeling that this chapter is really crappy. I mean, there was like NOTHING to talk about and make happen in the chapter, so, if this seems unrealistic how Hisui just suddenly starts forgetting names, I'm sorry, but it would been worse if she didn't and plus, it's only natural that she forgets names...on a regular basis. XD_

_I just really wanted to do the flash card thing and yeah. I hope the chapter is somewhat decent...since my stupid writer's block won't leave me alone ;_;_

* * *

**~Chapter 5, The First Day's Memories Are Unforgettable**

**I get the feeling Rena coaxed the other teachers into separating me from the others** (1)**, because I _know_ everyone else is in Rena's class and they have** the same schedules too. However, _I_, on the other hand, am stuck wandering around in a group of random students all day.

It's currently Science. We were taking turns introducing ourselves to the class…before I fell asleep. You can't blame me, I got absolutely NO sleep last night and we've repeated this 'introduce yourself to the class' thing in **every single freaking class **so far. I bet you that we'll introduce ourselves **again** next class.

I heard a bunch of girls squeal.

"Hey," My lab partner whispered. "Hey," He poked me. "Wake up, the teacher's calling you," I snapped awake and sat up, back straight and everything as if I were the perfect student.

"Hisui, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked. I stood up.

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, now, do I?" I muttered to myself, under my breath. "Hello, I'm Hi –" Oh, crap, I forgot my name again. FUUUUUU- Quick! Think of something! "I'm Hilda," I smiled innocently and quickly sat down.

The student behind me stood up and introduced herself. I face-desked the long table in front of me. I groaned quietly, not wanting unnecessary attention, but in the least I earned a weird look from my lab partner.

"Face-desking the table on the first day? Normally, people don't face-desk until the assignment is assigned, which is usually the second day." He said, amused. I turned my head so I could see him. I looked at him with a straight face. I recognized him to be the T.V. guy and the guy that woke me up on the street. My straight face suddenly turned into a puzzled look.

That guy is really weird. I asked him who he was on the street and he just laughs like I was crazy and walked off with his many, many, **MANY** admirers. But now, he acts like we've been best friends since Kindergarten. It's creepy how much he looks like…what was that red-head's name…Els…Elsssss…Elvis! Yes. Him. Or, what the purple-haired girl calls him; pinhead.

"Alright, since we've gotten through the introductions, we'll start the first lesson," The teacher said as he flipped through the text book.

"By the way, your friend, Ara, is kind of strange. She told me quite a bit about her friends," The boy whispered. "Chikako," I slammed my face onto the table again. Dear God, I show no resemblance to Chikako other than the fact that we both have black hair.

"No, I'm not Chikako," I replied.

"How about…Keiichi, then," I sighed, wanting to shoot myself.

"No," I find it strange how he guessed Chikako, but where the hell did he pull Keiichi from…Oh, right, the one that got killed in the game. But still, he has guessed everyone with black hair that is/was in the Elgang, but me. I can't remember what my name was, but I know it starts with a 'Hi'.

"Then what's your name? The only other person I remember Ara telling that has black hair is this chick named Hisui," The boy said. "And you're _clearly_ not a girl, because if you were, you'd have boobs. (2)" I wanted to strangle that perverted asshole. Instead, I settled for a really hard pinch.

"Ow," He said, pulling his arm back and rubbing the spot I pinched him. "It's bad luck to pinch or injure an idol you know,"

"You're an idol?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be attending some sort of fancy private school?"

"I need a social life too, you know, plus, a normal school is so much better. Always accompanied by my fans," He said, winking to the girl behind me. I heard her swoon. People here are so weird and easily manipulated. "What? No reaction?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, baffled. He clearly got a reaction from the girl behind me, what else does he want; me to beg him for an autograph?

"You're interesting, if you really are a girl. You seem to be so immune to me,"

"That sounds wrong on so many different levels," I said, cringing. "And if you're talking about my chest, I will punch you,"

"Well, there's no need for that, now, is there," He said, scooting his chair closer to the window. We turned our attention back to the lesson. I got the strange feeling that I was being watched. I decided that it was probably just that guy's fan girls.

**XXX**

I swear I could feel someone's breath on my neck. It feels really weird.

"Stop breathing on my neck!" I hissed to the girl behind me. I just got a glare in return.

"Class dismissed," Our science teacher said. Everyone stood up and packed their things. I chucked my notebook and pencil case into my bag and I saw everyone leave the text book on their desk so I just left it there.

I was walking to my locker to get my gym clothes since P.E. was next. When I was about to close my locker, I saw my lab partner with his very obsessive fan girls. He looked at the girls on his right with a dreamy look.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together, (3)" He said. I wanted to laugh. He is such a fake. He just takes advantage of the girls' feelings towards him. I closed my locker door.

"Really? I'd out F and U together," I said as they walked by. Suddenly, my hair was being pulled. I dropped my P.E. uniform. "Ow!"

"You take that back!" A girl yelled.

"No one talks to Kaoru-sama that way!" Another yelled, pinching my cheeks.

"AUGH! I'm going bald!" I screeched.

"Good! You can be publically humiliated!" The first girl yelled. I poked the girl's, the one that was pinching my cheeks, eyes. She instantly let go of my cheeks and rubbed her eyes. She busted out a hand-mirror and checked her now, running mascara.

That's why, don't wear mascara, children.

I reached up to pull my hair back out of the other girl's grasp, but when I grabbed my own hair, she bit my hand. Yes, she freaking bit my hand. How lady-like and normal. I drew my hand back and I saw teeth marks.

"Hey, piss off and go hang with your pretty boy," Someone said. The pain in my head sub-sided and I was about to pick up my uniform, but someone beat me to it.

"Thanks, Chung," I murmured.

"No problem," He smiled. "What happened? Why was that girl pulling your hair?"

"It was nothing, it was my fault though," I said, "you don't have to plot some sort of evil scheme for revenge," Chung laughed.

"Okay. See you in P.E." He said before walking away to his locker. _See you in P.E._ We have P.E. together? Well, at least I'm not forever alone anymore. As I walked to the girls' change room, I realized I now knew the rich boy's name; Kaoru.

When I stepped into the girls' change room, I was attacked with towels.

"Surprise, newbie," A girl said, laughing, patting me on the back.

"She's so tiny," Another giggled. There we go with the chest again.

"Yeah," One of the many other girls agreed. I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm Rime," The girl that was patting me on the back said.

**XXX**

The sound of a whistle echoed throughout the gym.

"Alright, girls, semi-circle formation!" Our gym teacher called. She was some hard-core little lady with a purse of iron on her shoulder 24/7. I felt like I was in a military school, but then again, our teacher _did_ used to go to military camp.

"Since this is the 71st century and not the crappy 34th century, there're obviously still robots roaming the world, so, if you ever come across one, you have to be prepared!" She announced as she whacked a robot dummy with her purse. The robot dummy's head was sent flying to the other side of the gym. A girl nervously raised her hand. "Yes!"

"M-Miss Rena said that the robots were annihilated though…" The girl said, barely above a whisper.

"What does history apply to gym?! This is gym woman! Not history! It's just self-defence! You could apply this technique on someone robbing your house!" Our teacher roared.

"Okay!" The girl whimpered. That woman is scary.

**XXX**

"Hey, Hisui," A Blondie called. That was my name! Hisui! I closed my locker and turned around. It was the boy that helped me before…what was his name again?...Chu…Chu…ck. Chuck.

"Didn't you say we had P.E. together?" I asked, leaning on my locker.

"Yeah, we do, but I didn't know the class was split by gender," Chuck said.

"Since that was the last class of the day, I'm pretty sure, we should be leaving now," I said, checking my schedule.

"Yeah, let's go, we can wait for the others in the parking lot," Chuck said, walking ahead. I jogged up next to him.

"What's a…parking lot?" I asked.

"It's that thing," He said, pointing to the area with a bunch of parked vehicles. We sat down on a nearby bench and I set my shoulder bag down next to me. Chuck draped his arm over my shoulder and kind of forced me to lean against him. I just went with the flow and I rested my head on his shoulder. Slowly, my eye lids grew heavy and I had fallen asleep.

**XXX**

I'm not sure when exactly when I woke up, but I know I was ditched. When I woke up, Chuck was gone as well as my bag, but Chuck's bag was still here and there was a gun in my hand. HOLY SHIT! Did I shoot someone in my sleep?!

Several minutes later, Chuck came back with the Blondie…Zebra, was it?

"You ditched me while I was sleeping?" I questioned, raising an eye brown.

"No –well- yeah, sorry, but Zenya called and she said she need your bag so, I put your stuff in my bag and I gave her your bag." Chuck said.

"Yeah, I kind of needed it, I didn't want Chikako rubbing all his derpiness on it by holding it the entire walk." Zenya muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but can you explain the gun then?" I asked, raising the gun in my hand.

"Just pre-cautions," Chuck said, taking the gun back and shoved it into his bag.

"Right, you carry a gun in your bag," Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go," He said, grabbing my wrist.

**XXX**

Everyone else was at the front of the school.

"There you guys are!" The brunette exclaimed. "Rena would've skinned me alive if she found out you guys were lost,"

"Okay, Rena Jr., save the lectures for school, would you?" The 'purple hobo' said.

"Shut up, Aisha," The brunette exasperated. "Rena chose me to be responsible for you guys because _I'm_ the smarter one, _I'm_ the wiser one, _I'm_ the one who's more mature, _I'm_ the most responsible, and _I'm_ the one she **trusts the most**." The brunette boasted. Aisha's anger flared.

"_Fine_, Ara, you can be Rena's trusty side-kick! I'll just go shit in a corner!" Aisha shouted, storming off.

"What the…purple hobo! Get your ass back here!" 'Pinhead' called and ran after Aisha.

"Elsword!" Ara shouted, trying to grab his collar before he walked off. Elsword had already run off after Aisha. Ara looked somewhat hurt and disappointed for a minute. Ara shook her head then became all happy-go-lucky. From the corner of my eye, I saw Zenya cringe at Ara's new mood. Is she bipolar?

"Whatever, they know their way back," Ara muttered, "let's go, Chung," Ara grabbed Chung's arm and she walked off. Eve looked at me, which I assume, in a sympathetic way. I just looked back at Eve as if we were telepathic.

I didn't react or do anything when Ara grabbed Chung's arm, even though I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. If you're wondering how I keep forgetting everyone's names and not forget the fact that I'm Chung's girlfriend, it's because, think about it. It's a pretty crucial fact to know that you're someone's girlfriend. I mean, I was mistaken for a _guy_ earlier so, I don't know why on Earth Chung would've liked me more than a friend, much less date.

We were about halfway there to the apartment, Zenya was spending time with her 'friend-with-benefits' and was discussing about their project for History class. Chung and Ara was still arm-in-arm at the front. And I was forever alone in the back. Sometimes I feel like that, Rena's a mother duck and we were all just ducklings, following her and I was the Ugly Little Duckling, the odd one out. Eve slowed her pace so that we were walking side by side.

"So, is it hard remembering things?" Eve said, flatly.

"Yes, it is," I replied, somewhat depressed at how I can't remember anything. "I wish I could just reboot my systems so I can remember, like you,"

"I guess that has its advantages, but if water gets in my circuits I immediately die." Eve noted.

"Yeah, but you could always have Aisha and Ara re-build your circuits again," I pointed out.

"True, but one day, they won't be here," Eve said, her voice hinted sadness, "Since I'm a nasod, I'm immortal, but you guys aren't. You're all humans, Aisha used to be a mage, but now she's just a mere mortal, like the rest of you," I stayed silent, not knowing how to react to that.

"Good luck trying to remember, you're going to need your memories in your position," Eve said. What…what does she mean by that?

**XXX**

It turns out Elsword and Aisha beat us home. Anywho, Ara stood in front of me with a packet of flip notes.

"What the balls is that?" I asked, pointing to the rather retarded looking notes. They had troll faces on the bodies of little ducks in the middle of the page. And they weren't just tiny little faded ones. They were fricking HUGE, but they were somewhat faded.

"They're flash cards," Ara said, proudly.

"No offense, but they look pretty retarded," I said. Ara's smug face disappeared and was replaced with a look of uncertainty.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad…does it, Elsword?" Ara asked Elsword, with a puppy dog eyes look. Elsword took one glance at the cards and walked away.

"It looks like shit!" Elsword shouted from the boys' room.

"Whatever! Insensitive boys like you wouldn't understand!" Ara retorted. "Anywho, they're for you, Hisui,"

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Ara said. "Guys get your asses out here!" There were a series of complaints and groans, but majority of the Elgang was out.

"No, you old hag, since you're so 'responsible' and 'wise' you can do it yourself!" Aisha screeched from the girls' room.

"Someone go get her," Ara said.

"What if she's changing?" Fuyuko asked.

"She'd probably be done by now, she's been in there for, what, 2 hours now?" Ara noted. Fuyuko pushed Elsword off the couch since he was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Go," Fuyuko said.

"Fine," Elsword groaned. Elsword knocked on the door to the girls' room.

"Go away, old hag," Aisha's muffled voice called from inside the room.

"It's me,"

"Go away, pinhead!" Aisha screeched.

"You've been in there for two hours, are you installing a toilet to your room!?" Elsword retorted.

"No, just leave me alone dammit!" Aisha opened the door and threw a pillow at Elsword's face. Elsword sat back down on the couch.

"Well, I tried," Elsword said.

"Fine, Eve, you go," Ara ordered. Eve glared at Ara. Wasn't Eve like the queen of nasods or something? Ara sweat dropped. "Please," Eve snapped her fingers. "Your highness," Eve's face had a straight face once again. Eve whispered something to this robot guy that everyone referred to as Oberon.

Oberon unlocked the girls' room's door and he or she or it went in and dragged Aisha out. Oberon dragged Aisha to the couch and made her sit down next to Eve.

"Good, now we're all here," Ara said, contentedly. "So, I'll show you a flash card that has the name of someone and you have to point to the person," I nodded, although I felt like I was being treated like a 3 year-old preparing for Kindergarten.

Ara flipped a card; _Chung_. And in parentheses underneath were three small letters; _Chu._ Is that like his nickname or something? I pointed to the blonde boy next to the dark haired boy.

Ara flipped the card again. _Zenya._ I pointed to the Blondie seated on the other side of Chikako. I just noticed, Chikako's being held captive by blondies.

Again; _Eve_. I pointed to the girl settled down next to me and the purple-haired girl.

_Elsword._ I pointed to the red-head that was using the pillow that Aisha threw at him earlier to nap. I just realized the two red-heads of the group were sitting on the same couch.

_Chikako._ I directed my finger to the oriental boy that was placed in between Zenya and Chung. Chikako, Zenya's 'friend-with-benefits', maybe they'd even end up hooking up.

_Fuyuko._ I moved my finger back to the red-head couch. The ginger's fingers were moving rapidly on the PS1000's controller.

_Hisui._ I directed my finger to the girl holding the cards.

"No, _you're_ Hisui, Hisui, remember that." She said. "I'm Ara," Right, I must've forgotten while I was watching Elsword and Oberon trying to get Aisha out of the girls' room. I heard stifled laughter.

"She…still…doesn't remember her own name…" Chikako giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Chung hit Chikako on the head.

"It's your fault she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't even remember what a parking lot is thanks to you!" Chung hissed. I found it strange how Chung always refers to me as 'Hisui' or 'her' or 'she', but never 'my girlfriend'. I'm not saying I want him to. I'm just putting it out there. All the couples I've seen since I woke up have always referred to each other as 'my girlfriend' or 'boyfriend', but then again. I don't call him my boyfriend either. He treats me the same as he treats Aisha, Ara and Eve. Rena…she's a different story, the motherly figure usually gets more respect.

"Hey, Hisui, are you paying attention?" Ara asked, snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." I mumbled, mindlessly.

_Aisha. _I pointed at the girl placed next to Eve. Aisha seems kind of distant. She wasn't really paying attention to anything in the room. There seems to be this far-away look in her eyes. She was poking the scab on her knee and then she steered her attention to out the window. I wonder if she's feeling alright, she usually quite hyper, head-strong, and loud.

_Rena._

"The mama bear and your History teacher," I said. Ara looked like she wanted to laugh. She flipped the card.

_Ara. _"You," Ara flipped the card again.

_Hisui. _"Me," Ara overturned the card. _Couch._ I pointed at Elsword. I heard Aisha snicker, so that means she's back to reality and out of her Wonderland. Ara gave me was weird face.

"I'm kidding, sheesh, it's that piece of furniture we're sitting on," I said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Good. Her memory seems fine, she remembers everyone's names except for her own and mine," Ara mumbled. "Perhaps it's that we look alike," There was a silence, except for the constipating noises Fuyuko's character in Street Fighter made. "Eve, could you give me a haircut?"

"Alright, it'll give me practice with cutting hair," Eve said.

"Just…don't shave me bald." Ara said. Eve seemed to look a little less excited than before.

"Fine," Eve muttered.

**XXX**

The next morning, a bucket of cold water was dumped on me.

"Wake up, amnesia girl," Rena said, holding a bucket under her arm. I pulled the covers higher, trying to stay warm.

"What was that for?" I asked, somewhat pissed off.

"Nothing, I'm just really irritated from last night's staff meeting and you wouldn't wake up so, I guess I snapped and dumped some piss I scooped out of the toilet on you." I shot up.

"You did _what_ now?!" I blurt.

"I poured…pee on you," Rena said, confused. I kicked off the covers and ran into the bathroom, starting the water. I went back into the girls' room to get a new change of clothes. Sadly, Aisha was there too.

"Ew!" Aisha exclaimed, plugging her nose and her face made a sour face. "What's that smell? Did you piss yourself last night?"

"No, I didn't," I exasperated. "Rena poured a bucket of leftover piss on me this morning."

"Oh gawd, there's such things as leftover piss?!"

"I guess they do now, if it's been left in a bucket or the toilet overnight, it's leftover," I explained. Aisha inched away, disturbed. I grabbed my school uniform and I went into the bathroom to shower.

**XXX**

School today wasn't much better than yesterday, excluding the part when I was harassed with towels that was something I was expecting, and the towels are clean so, it's not all bad. The walk home was long and tiring, but remembering that it was Friday made everything seem like rainbows and unicorns.

"Hey, Hisui," Zenya said, poking her head into the girls' room. I just finished changing my pillow case.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Don't forget, we're going to the amusement park tomorrow," Zenya said, then skipped out, humming something happily. What's she so excited about? Whatever an amusement park is, I hope it's good enough to make me forget how crappy my school life is. But, then again, the first day's memories are unforgettable whether it's good or it's so bad it'll scar you for life.

* * *

_(1) - Rena probably did that because she has a short temper (well at least in this fanfic she does) and Hisui has amnesia, therefore forgetting how to add and subtract and whatnot and history as well so she'll be more confused than others and so, trying to teach Hisui history to Rena is like teaching a peanut how to talk to most people._

_(2) - Okay. This is probably kind of weird, but, I wanted to make her flat-chested, like, FLAT. Like a guy's. idk why, I guess I just thought something derpy would come out of it and it kind of did. That probably happened b/c the game screwed up her genes so she stayed forever flat-chest. /shot_

_(3) - THIS is one my favourite girl come backs listed on Muffin-Made Insanity/ Chibella's profile. idk. I just really wanted to use that come back somewhere, but I'm still surprised that those girls didn't run her over with a lawn mower or preferably a ROAD-ROLLER!_

_Anywho, you should go check out Muffin-Made Insanity's stories if you for some reason haven't._

_R&R please! I'll send you unicorns or whatever your favourite animal is, I'll even go hunt down spiders if they're for some crazy reason are your favourite animal even though I have a phobia of them. Just. Review. And please point out any typos or grammar errors, because, I KNOW there're some. Also, we'll probably start replying to guest reviews if we get any._

_REALLY guys, please review, or else I'll have no other option than to send Hisui's hard-core little granny gym teacher to your house to annihilate you. ಠ___ಠ __be prepared._


	6. Chapter 6, Between Us

_**A/N: Warning: Several time skips ahead.**_

_**Note: I had to do some research for this chapter…**_

_**Fuyuko: Heh heh, Zenya's stupid!**_

_**Zenya: Shaddap or I'll kill you off!**_

_**Fuyuko: Pfft, yeah right! You already killed off, like, 4 characters.**_

_**Zenya: So why do you doubt I'll actually do it? :I**_

_**Kayuki: She's right. She has a thing for killing off characters…**_

_**Raven, Keiichi and Bob: -Sniff sniff-**_

_**Zenya: Shaddap or I'll kill you again in the afterlife! –Muttering- Stupid Ravens…**_

_**Rena: DETENTION!**_

_**Zenya: Don't worry, Rena! I'm sure you can join them later! :)**_

_**Kaoru: Do you mortals really find death that horrifying?**_

_**Aisha: Yes, it's worse than the pinhead's face…Or maybe better…**_

_**Chikako: Yep. Even surgery didn't fix it.**_

_**Zenya: Now I know why we're broke =. =**_

_**CHAPTER BEGIN!**_

* * *

**~Chapter 6, Between Us**

**Zenya's P.O.V:**

I lay on my bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. I don't know why, but I couldn't sleep. I kept having _that_ dream. I remember reading somewhere that dreams are supposed to tell you something, but what is _this_ particular dream trying to tell me? Must be something important if I keep on having it…I jumped out of bed and quietly tip toeing, as to not wake up the others, I turned the door handle and closed the door. Maybe Rena would be able to help…

Suddenly, I saw a flash of light from the corner of my eye. Proceeding down the hall, I found Fuyuko, hunch backed and all, sitting on the floor in front of the TV with a game controller in hand.

"Fuyuko?" I said.

"H-huh?!" Fuyuko jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Are you…Gaming?" I asked, shocked. Even I'm not that much of an intense gamer.

"O-of course not!" Fuyuko said, throwing the controller behind the coach. "I was just…Watching the news! Because, you know, I totally care about the economy and stuff…"

"Mhmmm. Right…"I sighed. "You know, not everyone is as stupid as you. I can clearly see the TV screen from here. You _are_ gaming" I smirked.

"…" Fuyuko remained silent. "Okay…Maybe I _was_ gaming"

"Geez, Fuyuko! That's some addiction you have there!"

"Shut up!" Fuyuko snapped. "This is the only chance I have of beating Elsword's high score!"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. "Have fun with that. Though don't blame me when you start falling asleep in class, thus _failing_"

"I was going to fail either way. Won't matter if a fail a little more" Fuyuko shrugged. Wow. Fuyuko really has it in for himself. Whatever, I'll leave him to destroy his future in peace. Nodding, I proceeded to Rena's room, or "office", as she called it. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffles and rustles as I heard the door _click_ and came face-to-face with Rena.

"Zenya?" She looked shocked. "Uh-Come in" She gestured me to follow her into her room. "Sit" She ordered. What?! I'm not some dog! Nevertheless, disobeying Rena would surely end in disaster, so I did as I was told and sat down. "Tell me; what is it that you come here for, especially at this hour?"

"…Have you ever had the same dream countless times before?" I asked after several minutes, not sure how to word it properly.

Rena had a faraway look in her eyes. "How is it of your concern?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, you see, that's kind of what's happening now. It's getting really annoying and…I want it to stop…"I muttered the last part quietly. Rena nodded.

"Here, take these" She pulled a container filled with glowing red pills from her desk and handed it to me. "Those will help you have a dreamless sleep. Now-"

"Why do you happen to have these lying around?" I asked.

"I have my own…Disturbing dreams. Now, please, go back to bed. Tomorrow may be a weekend, but you still need to get your rest" Rena smiled.

"B-but…" I stammered, container of pills shaking in my hand. "There's one last thing…"

"Well make it quick. I have work to do too, you know"

"T-tomorrow me, Chikako, Hisui and Chung are going to the amusement park-"

"_Really?_" Rena grinned widely. She looked like one of those happy-go-lucky elves (I know that she actually _is_ an elf, but this is merely a simile) from Santa's workshop. "You mean, like a double date?"

"W-what?!" I felt my face get warm. "N-no! Just for fun!"

"Oh, Zenya, Zenya, Zenya…Tsk tsk…" Rena shook her head. "Excuses! Don't think I don't know how much fun you and Chikako had on your date!"

"_I_ didn't have fun at all! I told you, it was torture!"

Rena chuckled. "Sure it was…"

"G-getting to the point…"I stared at my feet, my face getting redder than Hisui's Sword Fire. "I don't know exactly what to do…"I whispered.

"Awww!" Rena gushed. Damn her and her elf ears! "Well, obviously Chikako _likes_ you-"

"Shut up"

"-And obviously you _like_ him back-"

"-Sh-sh-shut u-up!"

"-So what you guys really need to do is hook up-"

"I don't see how this is helping!" I hissed. What is she talking about? Chikako and I are _just_ friends! We don't like each other, much less _me_ liking _him._ Eww.

"Sorry!" Though the way Rena smiled told me she was the complete opposite of sorry. "If you're worried, Zenya, then…Just have fun! It shouldn't be a problem, since you're _just friends._ It'd be just like if you and I were to go together"

"That's a horrible example, Rena" I said. Honestly, I don't think of Rena much as a friend, but more as a mother.

"Same thing. You know what, I think you're just _denying_ your feelings" Rena teased.

"I am not!" I flushed. What would Rena know, anyway?

"Yes, _you are_. Really, Zenya, Just be yourself! Chikako already seems to like you so you shouldn't worry about acting different or anything!" Rena giggled.

"S-shut up, Rena!" Whatever that elf says, I am _not_ denying my feelings. That's final.

"Awww! Okay, Zenya. Whatever you say. Just make sure to tell me all about it when you get back" Rena said as I stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, and by the way" Rena added as I placed my hand on the doorknob. "_I saw you and Chikako holding hands yesterday!_" What the hell? Stalker much…

"Good night!" I grimaced, slamming the door shut. Thinking about it, I have to admit, Rena is _partially_, _slightly, maybe_ right.

XXX

My mouth opened wide as I released a yawn. Wow, those anti-dream pills really do work. As I sat up in bed, though, I noticed how none of my roommates were…In the room. I wonder where they all went. Shrugging, I changed into my casual clothes and headed for the kitchen.

"_Finally_ you woke up!" Fuyuko exasperated. He's one to talk. Of course, _he_ didn't need to wake up at all!

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Literally _everybody_ was awake. I stared at the clock. 10:30 AM?!

"You…Looked like you were having a nice sleep" Rena grinned. I have a feeling Rena had _everything_ to do with this.

"Hurry up and eat Zenya! We're going to the amusement, in, like, 1 hour!" Chikako spazzed. Oh, right…

"Ok ok, no need to get your knickers in a twist" I said as I poured myself some Cheerios with milk in a bowl, silently crunching away while Chikako stared at me. What a creeper…

XXX

"Zenya, you ready?" I heard banging on the door.

"Uh, yeah, one moment!" I replied as I viewed myself in front of a wide mirror. I know this wasn't supposed to be anything special, but I couldn't help myself. My hair was tied with a blue ribbon and I was wearing a yellow sundress, along with (wobbly) blue heels I borrowed from Rena. Okay, maybe I didn't "borrow" them…I kind of stole them instead.

"Don't worry, Zebra! You look great!" Hisui smiled. Zebra…? I'm not black and white, nor striped! What the hell?!

"Errr…Thanks, Hisui. Let's…go…"I said awkwardly.

"You know…" Chikako whispered as Hisui, Chung him and I wandered through the streets of the 71st century, "this is kind of like a date" he smiled.

"Sh-shut up! Th-this is j-just fun b-b-b-between f-four p-people!" I stammered.

"Mhmmm" Chikako said, "That kind of is what a date is" Oh, screw Chikako and his logic!

"Heh heh, that's enough, Chi" Chung giggled.

"At least your girlfriend will _admit_ to dates" Chikako huffed. Wait, what?! I'm not his girlfriend!

"Who?" Chung blinked.

XXX

"WHAT?!" Chikako yelled, "We have to _pay_ to get in?!"

"Are you saying you didn't bring money?" I asked. Honestly, only Fuyuko/Elsword could pull off something as stupid as that.

"No, I did bring money! However, I brought _exactly_ the right amount of money we would need, including rides and other stuff. B-but now those plans are ruined!" Chikako sobbed. Huh. Who knew he would be good at math? Or at least decent.

"5 dollars per person, sir" The ticket guy wheezed. Puberty was not kind to him.

"That's 20 dollars!" Chikako panicked. "Chu chu, you brought money, right? Right?!"

"Only like, 5 bucks" Chung said. Chikako sighed.

"Zenya, do you think you and Hisui could run home and-?"

"We're not rockets" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I think there's an ATM over there" I pointed at the corner of the street.

"What's an ATM?" Hisui asked.

"It's a magical money machine" I replied.

"Okay, okay, what was Rena's code-number-thingy again?!" Chikako hyperventilated.

"Try 1111!" Chung suggested.

"INVALID!" Chikako screamed.

"2222!"

"INVALID!"

"3333!"

"INVALID!" I swear, watching them is like watching Fuyuko trying to do math.

"RENA!" Chung yelled, taking out his phone. "RENA! RENA! WHAT'S YOUR BANK PIN NUMBER?!" I heard muffled shouts from Chung's phone as Chikako jammed the ATM's keys.

"4080…"Chikako muttered. More muffled screams followed as Chikako yelled a "Sorry". "Heh heh, we gots our money!" Chikako cheered.

When Chikako finally handed the money over to the ticket guy, we entered the amusement park. Thousands of various ride stood before our eyes as several "WEEEE!"'S and "WHOOOOO!"'S echoed throughout the park. Several "tents" lined the right and left and weird clown things roamed the park. As far as I know, I don't think amusement parks have changed that much over the years.

"Let's go on that one!" Chikako squealed. He pointed to a tall, twisty, red roller coaster. Just looking at it made my eyes dizzy.

"No thanks" Hisui's eyes widened.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Chung encouraged.

"B-but…"Hisui stammered, staring up at the huge monster, "I don't like heights"

"I'll give you…chocolate if you do it!" Chung offered.

"Don't try to bribe me!" Hisui said.

"Hey! We're all going whether you enjoy it or not!" Chikako declared.

"You can't force us or anything" I said.

"If you don't go, I'll tell everyone that…That we're officially a couple!" Chikako smirked.

"L-like anyone would believe what you say!" I stammered.

"Actually, I think it would be pretty believable" Hisui said.

"I still say no!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

Chikako smiled evilly as he took out his phone and started "typing" rapidly. Seconds, my phone beeped and I took it out only to observe a text message Chikako had sent me.

**Chichichi: I'll tell everyone you use anti-dream pills! :)**…How did he know?!

**DC: Yeah right! How did you find out, anyway?!** My hands trembled as I replied.

**Chichichi: Because I'm smart!**

**DC: No, you're not**

**Chichichi: Yes, I am! I have my ways, Zenya…**

**DC: You're horrible at blackmail. Like I would care if the others knew!**

**Chichichi: Well you ****_still_**** have to ride the roller coaster!**

**DC: Fine: I **I sighed. Chikako was _always_ so stubborn. No wonder he's adopted (**A/N: No offense to adopted people :) )**.

"Never mind. Let's go" I said, jamming my phone back in my hat.

"B-but I don't want to!" Hisui complained as Chung grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ride.

"You'll be fine" Chung assured.

"No I won't! What if I fall off, like with the… Ham Rag?!"

"Don't worry, because, I'll, uh, be there…And stuff" I couldn't help but smile at how cute those two were. Adorable!

Minutes later Hisui was found screaming worse than when she was in the rune circle. Apparently, they replaced the classic roller coaster seat things with rocket launchers. And now roller coasters are so high, you can touch the clouds (Of course, not literally. No one can really take their arms or legs out of the rocket launcher. Yes, it's that crammed). The ride also had so many twists and turns it felt like a mystery novel (1). It only ended with sore backs, dizzy feelings, and traumatized memories (For Hisui, at least).

Later, we went through the classic "Hall of Mirrors". Hisui kept on getting freaked out by "how fat she was getting" or vice versa. We then rode the roller coaster again. After we went on a ride where you'd sit in one of those swing seats, and then you'd get shot up and down in the air repeatedly, like a slingshot. Hisui didn't like that one.

"I-is is over yet?" Hisui moaned. "I almost threw up my bagel on that last one"

"Quit complaining. This is fun, right?" Chikako smiled. "Let's go on that roller coaster again!"

"No thanks" I said. "I'd rather rest" I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Fiiine" Chikako groaned.

"Hey, they sell tea here!" Chung said, jumping up and down. "I'm going to go get some. Come on, Hisui!" With that, Chung and Hisui were, leaving Chikako and me alone on the bench. Awkward silence filled the air as me and Chikako sat at opposite ends of the bench. Suddenly, someone sat down between us.

"Hi" She greeted. I stared. Curly, long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was short…In fact; she kind of looked like a loli.

"Hey…"I greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Zenya, when do you think the others will come back? I'm booored" Chikako whined.

"I don't know, maybe they can't find us?" I shrugged.

"Hey," The girl poked me. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that guy your boyfriend?" She giggled.

"H-huh?!" I stammered.

"Of course!" Chikako piped up. Again, damn him and his Pika ears. "Yep, totally" He winked.

"Don't listen to him! He's mental He doesn't know what he's talking about! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I accidentally screamed the last part. Oh, great. That loli girl probably thinks I'm crazy, mental _and _pushy! She nodded and got up, walking toward the roller coaster.

"What's wrong?" Chikako asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Why are you denying that we're-"

"BECAUSE WE'RE NOT A DAMN COUPLE!" I yelled.

"But Zenya…"

"Just face the fact that we're just friends, okay? I don't even know where you got the idea that I was your girlfriend anyway…"I muttered.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Chikako's face fell.

"Maybe I am." I crossed. "You _are_ really annoying"

"But Zeeenya, this is our second date-"

"It's _not_ a date" I confirmed for the millionth time. Honestly, Chikako really needs to listen more. Suddenly, Chikako stood up, and glared at me. Not like a glare full of hatred, but one full of…_Nothing_. He then walked away toward the roller coaster once more.

"Hey" Chung greeted minutes later. _Why didn't I stop him?_

"Where's Chikako?" Hisui asked, holding two cups of tea.

"Huh? Oh…He…left…"I said.

"Really?" Chung asked, surprised. "On his own? Didn't he say anything?"

"No, he didn't say anything. He just…Left" I shrugged, taking one of Hisui's teas.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**(1)- Get it? Because a mystery novel has lots of twists and turns with all the "Who did it stuff"…? Hah hah…**_

_**That's done. Phew. Finished this just in time. (Lol, tomorrow I'm leaving for camp .) Hah hah, I wasn't so predictable this time, hmm?**_

_**Chikako: Wai am I such a diva?**_

_**Zenya: Because you grew up in Hamel. And you're an alcoholic.**_

_**Chikako: We alcoholics are people too, you know!**_

_**Zenya: Yeah, not really**_

_**Chikako: Says the dreamless person!**_

_**Zenya: Shaddap**_

_**Remember to R&R! Pweety pwease? : 3**_

_**-Zenya**_

* * *

_If you guys review, we'll send whoever reviews a ticket to 'The Rune Circle' (aka the spot where they fought Ran) or to this really terrifying amusement park if you prefer._


	7. Chapter 7, The Cupid's Plan Back-fires

_Well, -sniff- Zenya's gone at camp for God who know's how long, but at least I finished chapter 7. /shot_

_BREATH IN THE DERPINESS OF THIS WEIRD CHAPTER!_

_I actually re-read this thing. I was also planning on making it REALLY LONG, just to make up for the fact that we won't be able to update for a LONG time, probably 2-3 weeks if I finish this chapter now. So, I'll just stretch it out and make it REAL long._

_Anyway, thanks to that Guest dude/dudette and sOdAPopgrl133 for reviewing!_

_Speaking of Soda, you should go read her stories, especially 'Burnt Memories of the Past' it's really good. Chung and Eve are so perfect for each other in that story~_

* * *

**~Chapter 7, The Cupid's Plan Back-fires**

**"Where's Chikako?" I asked, awkwardly holding the two cups of scorching tea in my hands.**

"Huh? Oh…he…left…" Zebra said.

"Really?" Chung asked. "On his own? Didn't he say anything?"

"No, he didn't say anything. He just…left," Zebra shrugged, taking one of the teas in my hands. Zebra sits down and starts sipping the hot tea.

"No. I don't think so," Chung said. "Chikako was so psyched to go to the amusement park, too, why would he suddenly leave?" Zebra frowned.

"I don't know. How would I know? I'm not his friend or anything," Zebra said, turning away.

"Oh, so, you guys de-grade from friends-with-benefits to just friends then to not even friends?" Chung summed up.

"Yep, pretty much," Zebra says, casually. I stood there, awkwardly, observing the two. In the middle of their loud 'talk', I noticed a dizzy and staggering Chikako walking in our direction.

"Look," I said, tugging on Chung's sleeve. "It's Chikako," I pointed in Chikako's direction. Zebra frowned and chugged the rest of her, now cooled, tea. She stood up and walked off.

"Zebra!" I shouted, placing my cup of tea down and running after her.

"My name's not Zebra! It's Zenya!" Zenya shouted, throwing the paper cup at me. The cup flew straight at my face because of the wind, whacking me square in the face, and continued to fly behind me. The wind died and I bent down to pick it up and someone bumped into me, causing me to fall over onto my back. The person fell over and almost landed on top of me. I heard a smacking sound near my ears.

I pried my eyes open and my face was so red it could've been purple.

"G-get off me," I muttered, shifting my gaze to the trash can.

"Oh…oh, er, yeah," Chung murmured, struggling as he tried to stand up. "Sorry about that, Chikako pushed me. I think he's drunk again," He brushed his hands together, trying to get the dust off, and brushed off the dust that was on his pants. He was blushing too, but just not as much as me. I slowly stood up since I was wearing a long skirt…with capris underneath.

"W-why'd Chikako be drunk?" I asked, gripping Zenya's paper cup.

"Hm?" Chung asked.

"I mean, they don't sell any sort of alcohols here, right?"

"Yeah, but Chikako brings his 'water' bottle. More like his emergency alcohol bottle." Chung says, holding up a half empty water bottle. My jaw fell open.

"He drank _all_ that in 7 minutes?" I asked, shocked. Chung nodded. "No wonder he's drunk!" The water bottle was rather large and wide. It could contain a liter of alcohol.

"He shoved me for confiscating it," Chung muttered. "That guy has seriously got to get a back-up drinking buddy, Zenya perhaps," I pursed my lips.

"I…don't think so," I said, "she kind of hates him right now,"

"Well, I guess with Zenya gone and Chikako drunk, we can't really go on any rides, right now," Chung said. I sighed. Despite all the high rides Chung and Chikako forced Zenya and I to go on, I actually was having a lot of fun.

"It wouldn't hurt to go on one ride, would it?" I said. Chung gave me a 'no way' look. "C'mon, we could drag Zenya and Chikako to go," My voice went an octave higher at the end because of the thunder. "Shit, man, shit!" Chung grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the closest ride.

"We could wait here, since there's a somewhat stable shelter here," Chung said, letting go of my hand. After a quick flash of lightning, the rain started pouring down like no tomorrow.

"What about Zenya and Chikako?" I asked.

"They'll be fine, they're not stupid," Chung said, leaning back against the wall of the ride. "Even in Chikako's drunk state, he'll find somewhere to hide,"

I didn't realize that we were apparently keeping up the whole line until the people behind us, shoved us into the ride thing. It was a Haunted House. Great, now I'm going to piss myself at an amusement park. The house was more like a maze in a cave. The tunnels were dimly lit with an eerie, white-ish light, but as long as I could see, I'll keep my cool. The tunnels were also cold because of A.C., though it's just an effect to make people piss their pants more…right?

We walked down the tunnel and a ghost flew in my face, screaming like a banshee. I broke out into a cold sweat, but I didn't flip…yet. We continued walking and I felt something enclose around my ankle. I clamped my eyes shut and gulped. I dug my nails into my palms as I repeated '_It's just a prop, it's just a prop._' in my head, over and over again. I heard Chung's footsteps stop.

"Hisui? What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Oh." I'm assuming he saw the thing around my ankle. I felt the thing release my ankle so I quickly ran over to Chung, but in the process I tripped and spiders slowly emerged from the walls, crawling towards me.

"Shit!" I shrieked. I scrambled up and sprinted for my life. I grabbed Chung's hand on the way and ran.

"Hey! Hisui! Slow down!" Chung shouted as I ran. "You're going to smack into a wall, or worse; smack _me_ into a wall," Almost right after he said that, I halted to an abrupt stop and Chung was caught up in the momentum so he wasn't able to slow-down in time and he kissed the wall. "Ow." I ran over to him and crouched down next to him.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You okay?" I poked his cheek. No response. I poked his cheek harder and more rapidly. "Hey…hey," I said, worriedly, shaking him. "Aw, shit, don't tell me you're dead!" I panicked, putting my finger under his nose, checking for a breath. I could feel him exhale and I could see his back rise up and down at a normal pace so, I assumed he was just unconscious.

Suddenly, the power went out. The dimly lit tunnels were pitch-black and the A.C. noises were gone. It suddenly got a lot more humid and hot. I began fanning myself with my hand as I was crouched down next to Chung's unconscious body. I quickly jacked Chung's phone out of his pocket and dialed Zenya's number.

"Hel –" Zenya said.

"AW, SNAP! IT'S ALL DARK!" I screamed into the phone before Zenya could even finish her greeting.

"Calm down, it's probably only just temporary," Zenya reassured me.

"Well the lights aren't coming back!" I said loudly. "AND I DOUBT THEY'RE COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON!" I shouted.

I heard a cracking noise and I spun my head around as Zenya continued her lecture, trying to calm me down.

"W-who's there?!" I demanded, gripping Chung's phone. "I-I have a m-memo app (1)!" My reply was footsteps and the sound of a small rock being kicked. I didn't even notice that I had dropped of Chung's phone, thus hitting the end button when it smacked the ground. The next thing I know, I could feel someone/something breathing down my neck. I shivered at the thought of how creepy it'd be if someone were behind me right now. I cautiously turned around, shaking nervously.

Glowing turquoise eyes – that'll be the most traumatizing memory of my life. I turned around and I saw Chung with a creepy expression on his face, as if he were about to eat me alive, and he held his watch under his chin with the light on the way one would put a flash light under their chin when telling ghost stories. The green light made his eyes look like they were glowing. I didn't even get to scream before passing out. My head hit the cold ground.

**XXX**

I woke up to the smell of cheap shampoo. Am I in the bathroom? No, last time I checked I wasn't in the bathroom…glowing turquoise eyes. Right, Chung scared the crap out of me and then what happened? So, then, am I sniffing my hair? Why would I?

I wrenched my eyes open and I saw short blonde hair. Then I saw brown bits in the hair that looked like Pikachu ears. Then it clicked.

"Chu…ng," I murmured.

"Hm," He said, as he kept walking.

"You…you…"

"Me what?"

"You SUCK!" I hit him, startling him and I fell out of his arms. I sat on the ground with a somewhat bruised ass. Chung groaned as he sat up.

"Who does that?!" I hissed. "Who scares the shit out of their girlfriend when they're already pissing their selves?"

"It was just a joke," Chung said.

"Right back at you, Pikachu man, I just pushed you as a joke," I said, staggering up and inspecting my long skirt for any dirt. Rena will skin me alive if she sees that it's been dirtied.

"So, I carry you and _this_ is how you repay me?" Chung demands as he stood up. That troll, he just wants feel like he has the upper hand of the argument since he's somewhat taller than me.

"Damn straight!" I said, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Well, I'm starting to regret it, I should've left you there. You're really heavy you know," He said, throwing his hands up in frustration and walking away. "I should've left you there to rot or something," I frowned and pushed him from behind.

"Jerk!" I spat, sticking my tongue out at him and running off in the opposite direction. If I knew him so well, before I was thrown off the 'Hamel Swag', why would I date him? He seems nice sometimes, but most of the time he's just annoying and a jerk. He's so inconsiderate of other people's feelings…specifically, mine.

As I ran, I tripped over another wire. Oh, shit. When I fell, I used my arms to prevent the skirt from getting dirty, but since I just recently got the cast off my right arm, it was still kind of weak. So, my right arm collapsed under the impact.

"Ow…" I groaned, trying to ignore the searing pain that was coursing throughout my right arm. I propped myself up with my left arm to examine my right arm. Oh gosh…it looks demented…it was bloody and scratched now and there were little pebble bits around the wound since I scrapped it. "This is that fattie's fault," I muttered to myself. Actually, this whole thing is his fault. If Chung didn't beg me to go drinking with them in the first place, I would have all my memories and I would actually _remember_ what a parking lot is. I might seem like I'm pinning the fault on Chung and I sort of am, but think about it. It _is_ his fault.

**XXX**

I walked out of the Haunted House the way I came in and I'm guessing I wasn't supposed since I got a lot of weird stares…or weird stares at my arm. I trudged out of the park while it was still pouring. It might be raining and all that crap, but it doesn't mean I can't go home early. I was about to go on a bus, but then I realized that I didn't have any bus tokens. Yeah, Zenya said in the 21st century there used to be bus tickets instead of bus tokens. I walked past the bus station and continued walking.

The rain water kept falling into my eyes and it really stung. I guess it kind of made my eyes red. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. While I was trying to keep the rain water out of my eyes, I felt the rain stop slapping against my skin. I was about to push whoever away before I recognized the familiar cologne smell.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring at him. I haven't been around him much, but the smell of the cologne he uses is pretty hard to forget.

"What are _you_ doing getting a natural shower," Kaoru countered.

"I like nature; I'm a tree-hugging hippie, now leave me alone," I said, rubbing my eyes again.

"Right, dressed like you were going on a date? I don't think so," He said, holding the umbrella in between us as we walked.

"Rena made me, I just wanted to wear a T-shirt and pants and a huge hippie peace hair band." I lied. That was actually a half-lie. I wanted to wear a T-shirt and pants, but no hippie peace hair band thank you.

"Miss Rena?" Kaoru asked.

"You still haven't answered my question; what the hell are you doing here?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Not until you answer me, an idol has privileges," Kaoru boasted, proudly.

"Fine, yes, it's _Miss_ Rena. Now, spill it," I ordered.

"I was on my way back from a photo shoot,"

"If it's a photo shoot you were back from, shouldn't you have some fancy limo ride back?"

"Oh, yeah, I do, but I turned it down. Don't you notice that extremely suspicious black car stalking us?" I turned around and sure enough, there was a limo stalking us. I gave Kaoru a weird look. He just smiled. All of a suddenly thunder roared and lightning flashed. I let out a squeak and I guess out of instinct I backed up closer to Kaoru. I kind of bumped into him, and his fake moustache fell off, sticking onto his hand.

"Crap," He muttered, peeling his fake moustache off his hand. He just randomly stuck the moustache back on. I stifled a giggle. It was almost a diagonal and it was somewhat too low.

"Here," I said, ripping the moustache off his face, causing him to wince, but I couldn't really tell through the sunglasses. I stuck the moustache under his nose and I made sure it was almost straight. He'd probably rant at me on Monday if he finds out that I made him look even derpier than the second time he put on the moustache. I stood flat on my feet again.

"Thanks," He murmured. When I put the moustache on Kaoru, I noticed how short I was compared to everyone around me. I had to stand on the tip of my toes to put the moustache on him. I wish I was taller.

"Do you know anyone who's taller that you?" I asked.

"No, have you?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I said, looking up at him.

"Right." Kaoru murmured. "Where's your boyfriend, Chuck, was it?"

"Pikachu man," I corrected. "And he's not my boyfriend, just a friend,"

"Of course," Kaoru said. He suddenly stopped in front of this huge house. My jaw fell off its hinges.

"Holy shit," I murmured.

"Well, this is my stop. Have a safe walk home, don't get kidnapped," Kaoru said, handing me his umbrella.

"H-hey! What about your umbrella?" I called.

"Just give it back to me on Monday," Kaoru replied, running into his house with his hands over his head. "See ya!"

"Bye…" I said, awkwardly. I walked back to the apartment all alone…forever alone. Sometime during my walk back to the apartment, the thunder and lightning subsided, so, it was just rain from then on out.

**XXX**

"Hey, guys," I called as I entered the apartment. I put my keys on the kitchen counter.

"Hey," Rena greeted, looking up from her cooking. "Oh,"

"Yeah," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I look _good_, don't I?" Rena cringed.

"That's real nice, Hisui," Elsword said. "Capris under a long skirt," I just realized that since the long skirt was soaked, you could see my gray capris underneath. Well, at least it's not anything else.

"I know, right," I said, sarcastically.

"Er…well, make sure you wash everything and then give me back my skirt and shower twice. Then clean up the mess you made walking in here." Rena said as I walked off to the bathroom. The long skirt dripped water everywhere I walked, so, I decided to use some lady-like etiquette, I picked up my skirts and sped-walked.

I pulled out a T-shirt and knee-high shorts. I walked into the bathroom, started the water and stripped (2). I tossed the wet clothing aside and stepped into the shower thing. I pulled the shower curtain over and I let the warm water soak into my skin. The water cascaded down from my head to my shoulders to the bottom of the tub and into the drain. It felt nice. I just hope I don't get a cold from being in the rain.

**XXX**

After the shower, I was stuck hand-washing the skirt, pants, the blouse and the other thing. I wrung out the water in the skirt **at least** 7 times then I hung it in the girls' room to dry.

In the girls' room, I saw Eve. Now that I think about it, even though Eve is around a lot, we don't really notice her…I feel kind of bad now for sort of neglecting her.

"Hey," I greeted, sitting down next to Eve on her bed. Since we found an extra room somewhere, it became Rena's room or she prefers to call it, her 'office'. So, Eve got Rena's old bed and Big Mama got a new Queen sized bed. She is blowing all our money on beds!

"Hello, Hisui," Eve said, hiding a photo or something behind her.

"What's that?" I asked. Eve hesitantly pulled the photo out to show me.

"It's us," Eve said. In the photo there was Rena trying to look picture perfect, then there was Elsword and Aisha bickering over to the left. In the middle of the group were Eve and Chung. I was standing awkwardly in between Chung and this random guy with dark hair. He wasn't Chikako though. Then there was Zenya hitting the dark haired guy.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the dark haired guy in the photo.

"Keiichi," Eve replied.

"Who's Keiichi?"

"He was someone we knew in Elrios," Eve said, sounding rather bored. "He died in the battle when we were fighting Chung's father,"

"Chung's father? Was he evil or something?"

"Right, you forgot, well, Chung is actually royalty, believe it or not, so am I obviously. And since Chung is _Prince_ Seiker, his father would be King. Hamel got invaded by demons and one of them possessed Chung's father, so, we had to fight him. It was a part of the whole 'saving Elrios' thing." Eve explained as I slipped on a sweater. Eve flipped the photo over she could look at the photo again.

"Oh," I murmured. I noticed she was staring at someone specific in the photo…a certain Pikachu man (3). "Cool." I said, standing up. "Thanks for telling me." I reached for the handle and I opened the door just a bit, before seeing Aisha and Chung talking in the hall (4). So Pikachu man and the others are back.

Chung stood there, arms crossed and a pissed off expression on his face. Aisha looked like she didn't know what the heck Chung was talking about.

"Aisha, I know you set us up," Chung said.

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked, innocently, looking at her purple nails.

"I know you told Chikako to lie to Hisui, saying that she and I are dating," Chung said. What…? I lost my grip on the door knob and the door creaked open.

"What…?" I murmured. Chung and Aisha turned my way. Chung face-palmed and groaned.

"That's what you get for denying the facts," Aisha said, walking away, somewhat nervously.

"Great, just what I need – another explaining session to Ms. Amnesia." Chung muttered to himself. I frowned.

"Fine, you don't have to explain any bull to me," I spat. "Just don't lie to me again," I said, brushing past him to the kitchen. I turned around. "Or **talk** to me for that matter!" I shouted. I walked through the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way and I walked out of the apartment, slamming the door.

**Aisha's pov**

I was really chewing my lip out. It's my fault they kind of 'hooked up' in the first place…and it's also kind of my fault they broke up and aren't even friends anymore. It's Monday already and you could feel the hate vibes rolling off Hisui. Chung just looks pissed, but I know he feels bad for pissing her off. He's just too soft-hearted. Hisui on the other hand…is growing a hate garden.

When we were packing our stuff for school, I saw Hisui stuff in her books and papers … and I saw her jam in an umbrella. It was dark blue and not hers. Rena got us each individual umbrellas and they were all different and that's definitely not hers. Plus, why would she need it? It's crazy sunny today, unless she's an albino vampire, but I doubt that.

"Whose is that?" I asked, pointing to Hisui's bag.

"No one's," Hisui muttered, walking out the apartment. I noticed her keys were still on the table. I grabbed the keys and tossed them at Chung, who wasn't paying attention and PvPing Fuyuko…and getting his ass whooped.

"Ow!" Chung blurt as the keys smacked him in the face. He pressed the pause button. "What was that for?" Chung picked up the keys and looked at them. Knowing Hisui, she obviously put key chains. And the key chain was a photo of her and Chung in this plastic circle thing. (5)

"Go, Pikachu man," I said, gesturing to the door. For a second there I thought he was about to jump out the window just catch up to her (6), but then…

"Naw…I'm too lazy, I'm sure she'll realize the keys are missing and she'll come back for them." Chung said, sinking back into the couch and rapidly pressing the X and O buttons. Honestly, that guy is such a derp sometimes.

I grabbed the keys off the couch and shoved them into one of Chung's bag's pockets. I straighten up and lean on the counter with devious smile on my face as the old hag walks into the living room. She freezes and looks at me.

"Oh gawd, you have that face again," The old hag shudders. "Who are you torturing this time, Cupid?" I rub my hands together, evilly, and laugh menacingly.

"The Cupid's got a plan," I said. The old hag just walks away like nothing ever happened, but no one can escape me, the Cupid of the 71st century!

**XXX**

Apparently I just realized I share no classes with Hisui or Chung, so, if Chung screws up, it's all him. I just put the keys in his bag. Not my fault.

"Hey, purple hobo," The pinhead said.

"What?" I snap.

"Focus," He says, pointing at our crappy canvas. "You're painting out of the lines, and I want –no, I _need_– this A. I spent 4 hours sketching this crap. My life **depends **on this A."

"Oh shut it, pinhead," I said, waving my paint covered brush around. I accidentally splat some yellow paint on pinhead's face.

"So that's how you wanna play?" Pinhead grabbed the palette and got a puddle of purple paint and painted it all over my nose and left cheek.

"Elsword and Aisha," Our Art teacher called. "Don't waste paint, it's pricey," The nearby girls giggled at me and whispered something about pinhead. I stayed silent and ignored pinhead the rest of the block, trying to paint inside the lines.

I try so hard, but pinhead always somehow manages to beat me. He paints inside the lines like it's so easy, I have to lean in so close that the tip of nose is almost touching the canvas. I sighed and backed up to take a look at my creation. I just finished the first layer of the pear.

Oh GAWD.

I exhaled deeply and set my paint brush down. I took off the white painting apron thing and hopped out of my seat, walking up to the teacher.

"May I be excused to the washroom?" I asked. The teacher nodded. I walked out the door and headed to the girls' bathroom. I started the tap and bent down to wash the paint off my face.

"Hey," Someone said. I looked up from washing my face. Hisui was at one of the other sinks washing her hands.

"Hey, Hisui," I said. "Have you and Chung talked lately (7)?"

"No." Hisui replied, sternly. "Why would I talk to that jerk when I'm the one who said we shouldn't talk anymore?"

"Well, perhaps you had a change of heart?" I hoped. Hisui moved to drying her hands and I remembered my tap was on so I turned it off.

"Please, Aisha," Hisui scoffed. "I don't regret _anything_, except for the time that I befriended that douche pea."

"…" Damn, Hisui's got her hate in it for Chung. I don't think I've seen her so pissed at anyone…for so long. But then again, a broken-heart gives a person bitterness and clearly, Hisui doesn't just have bitterness, she's growing a whole bitter melon. "Well, talk to him, clear things out,"

"No!" Hisui insisted. "I am not talking to that jerk and that is **final**." Hisui stormed out of the girls' washroom. I sighed. I guess instead of fixing things, I just kind of made it worse.

But, what the hell happened at the amusement park? It's driving me nuts! After the amusement park, Zenya and Chikako are one step next to total strangers and Hisui and Chung **are** strangers that hate each other's guts (weeell, that's just Hisui, but still).

Hisui and Chung's relationship is _way_ too fragile for me to meddle any further. So, I guess I'll just go meddle with Zenya and Chikako's relationship since they seem pretty distant, but it's still possible to hook them up.

Why is everyone so distant now? Sheesh, one trip to the amusement park and everyone's like, '_Bitch please,_' when someone else tries to talk to them.

For once, my plans have back-fired.

* * *

_(1) - It should've been, "I-I have a F-Future Diary! And it's Yukiteru's diary too!" because Yukiteru's diary is the 'Random Diary' so it just says a bunch of random crap around him. Honestly, it'd be pretty snazzy to have a diary like his. And the memo app...idk why I wrote that._

_(2) - Let's keep this hush-hush between us; Hisui's a private stripper. She strips in the bathroom...just before she showers._

_(3) - Let the EvexChung slowly creep its way into this story._

_(4) - I actually just recently noticed that Hisui eavesdrops a lot...oh well, it's what the doctors taught her at the hospital. Blame them for making her so creepy, not me._

_(5) - Hisui's not romantic enough to put a photo in a heart. She thinks circles are just SO romantic. 'Circles are the New Hearts' that'll be tomorrow's news headlines. XD_

_(6) - That's a figure of speech for Aisha. He wasn't literally going to jump out the window though._

_(7) - She means at school, not at home. She'd be real dumb if she meant at home, I mean they live under the same roof...or ceiling._

_Whoo-wee. Finally finished that thing. Now, I probably should've made this chapter longer...I'm sorry guys who read this but mostly don't review. Really, people, don't be shy to review. We really like getting reviews, whether if it's about a grammar mistake or just your opinion on the chapter, or if it's a question about something confusing in the chapter (it gets confusing sometimes since Zenya doesn't read the chapters I write sometimes...). Just please review. The more reviews the faster we update~_

**Hisui: I swear...there's way too much drama in this chapter =_=**

**Chung: damn straight.**

**Zenya: *sips tea* I thought you two were giving each other the silent treatment.**

**Hisui and Chung: *shrugs* meh. this is after the chapter not the chapter itself. we do what we want to.**

**Chung: Kayuki made me a douche pea in this chapter...T.T**

**Me: SLEEPING CRAP, GO! *throws sleeping gas bomb thing* *Hisui goes off to buy tea***

**Aisha: Well, um, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. We all know you did, BECAUSE I'M IN IT! *laughs evilly***

**Zenya: Quick! Run! Call da popo before Cupid gets to plot another scheme!**

**Aisha: *whispers like a creeper* The Cupid's coming...**

**Chikako: *in a narrator's voice*...to theaters soon.**

**Aisha: *smacks* NO! NOW GO REVIEW READERS! or I'll come for you...**

**Me: *shoves Aisha* ignore her, but please, R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8, What Does Red Mean?

**Into It III Chapter 8 What Does Red Mean?**

**A/N: So I finally came back from camp! YEEEEE! I actually just had a random plot bunny this morning after I came home from the doctor. Anyways, a new character will be introduced in this chapter, and this time it is **_**not**_** an OC!**

**Chung: Hey, what about Hisui and I's crumbling relationship?**

**Zenya: Lol I'll just abandon you guys this chapter~**

**Chung and Hisui: Le what…**

**Zenya: I'll be focusing on Ara this chapter.**

**Ara: *head perks up* really? Yay! Maybe I can actually be a main character this time.**

**Zenya: Probably not.**

**Elsword: So so so so who is the new guy going to be?!**

**Zenya: I'll give you a hint: you know this person, Elsword.**

**Elsword: I DO?!**

**Zenya: Yea. Now go do your PVP trolling while I dance with my Dimension Witch and watch Renaissance Disney.**

**Ara's P.O.V: **

I sighed as I kicked the ball once more in the air. It flew high and landed right beside where Chikako was sitting on a rock.

"Was that any better?" I asked, hopeful. Chikako and I had come over to the local park to work on my soccer skills.

"_Why would you want to learn soccer?"_ Chikako had asked.

"_Because I don't want to be some nerd! Instead, maybe I could be a jockey nerd and make friends on the soccer team at school! Also, it could help my reputation as well."_ I had answered, grinning stupidly. I knew Chikako could play soccer. Back in Elrios, when he had visited the South, he had talked about how he could play soccer. But now in the future, soccer was different. The balls were extremely light and easy to kick. Some of them even hovered. Others had homing devices to the ground to make it more challenging. The nets were also now shaped like a demy-circle and moved around constantly. Also, the net could hover has well, so you had to aim for the sky to make a shot. The shoes had special springs to jump higher and a surface made especially to run on the grass and kick balls. The goalies shoes also had hovering devices on them, so the goalies could stay in the air with the net. Chikako said this change was an outrage of classic soccer, but I think it's much cooler.

"_That's stupid."_ Chikako had laughed, right in my face. "_You're actually _trying_ to get a rep?"_

"_Is that wrong?" _I had asked.

"_Of course it is. Want to-be cool kids are always _lame_. If you want to be cool, stick with what you got."_

I had broken down in a fit of frustration. _"But all of those girls hate me! I need to prove I can be good at something other than being a nerd!"_

"_Ara,"_ Chikako looked serious now. "_You don't need to prove anything. I already know you're good at plenty of things."_

"_But soccer isn't one of those." _I had brushed off his compliment. But really, when he said that, I had been thinking about Zenya. Wasn't he all about her? "_Just please please teach me!"_

"_You want to do it for the wrong reasons." _Chikako frowned.

"_Fine then. I'll just be bullied the rest of my life and never have friends!"_ I stuck my tongue out.

"_Hey, we're your friends. Don't you ever doubt that."_ Chikako's voice had risen.

"_Then if you're my friend, TEACH ME SOCCER!"_ I had whined. Sometimes, I really could be a little kid.

"_Fine."_ Chung had thrown his arms up to the heavens. "_I'll teach you, but if it backfires, blame yourself. And if you ever get famous, and they ask you why you started to play…"_

My flashback was rudely interrupted by the sound of Chikako's voice.

"Yo, you're still there? Keep practicing. The net is all the way up there and you need the ball to get in." Chikako instructed.

"But it's so high." I gazed open mouthed at the net, high beyond the clouds. "And I'm not even wearing those special shoes."

"Those are expensive." Chikako pointed out. "Now, do it! This is so simple for professional soccer players. They can do it, which means you can too." I scurried over and collected the ball. Then, I positioned myself (Using math, of course) some distance away from the net, and took aim. Excitement rushed through me as my foot connected with the ball, sending it flying to the net. I watched hopefully as the ball was 10 feet, 5 feet, 2 feet…"Miss!" Chikako yelled, pointing out the obvious. "Now, get back to work!" He instructed. Oh, he's probably enjoying this right now; being able to sit back and watch others suffer. Instead of obeying him, _I _sat down and watched _him_ suffer as the ball came tumbling down and landed on his head.

XXX

2 weeks had passed since then. Chikako had taught me some classic soccer moves, like how to slide, pass, and kick and all those other stuff. Though I have to admit, Chikako is a tough coach. He made me run drills every day before starting training. One time he kept throwing several balls in my direction, expecting me to kick them all into the goal above us. Another time, he made me try to steal the ball from him, which didn't end up too good. One time I am proud of, though, is when Chikako served as a goalie and I scored against him. Only once, but I still did it. I was teasing him the whole day about it!

"_You're_ signing up for soccer?" A girl said. I could tell it was a rhetorical question. "Please, you're just a Kaoru stealing nerd"

"Who can play soccer!" I added on to their sentence. The girl only chuckled.

"Whatever, I'll make sure _you_ never make it on the team." Growling, I scribbled my name down on the signup sheet. I'll make sure not to ever befriend _her_.

"Bring it." I challenged.

Later in History class, I was still in a bad mood. No matter what I did, those mean girls always pushed me aside and threw me away with jeering and meaningless taunts.

"Okay, so…"Rena stood awkwardly in front of the class. "Go work on your projects!" Everyone immediately scurried over to their respective partners. But I watched as Zenya and Chikako sat a good distance apart, not saying a word to each other; they each did their own thing. I searched the room for Kaoru.

"Yo." I jumped up and gave a little shriek as I turned around and saw Kaoru standing behind me with a wide grin.

"Are you a ninja or something?" I asked. This guy was, after all, pretty sneaky.

"Actually, my sister and I do take tae kwon do. We learn from the world renowned master, Master Chong Chul Rhee." He bragged. I had no idea who that is, but it must be someone important.

"Riight…Well, I think we should get to work." I suggested. He groaned.

"How about we _don't_ do that?" He said.

"What?!" I snapped. "Not doing work?! That's crazy! We're here to _learn_ and to learn we must work!" I scolded.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist." This made me even angrier. I bonked him on the head. "Ow, OW! Okay, OKAY! Let's get to work-"

"Yay! ~ I cheered. Finally he's taking things seriously!

"-At my house." Kaoru added.

"What?" I stopped dancing. "At your house?"

"That's right. I don't see the point of working here if we can do it at home."

"That's called _homework._" I sighed. "And it should be the _other way around!_"

"Come on." Kaoru grabbed my wrist, ignoring my comment. He led me out the door, and Rena didn't even notice.

"What are you doing?" I asked, horrified for my grades. If I leave the class and someone finds out, I could go to the principal, and then it'll go on my permanent record, and then I won't get into a good university-

"I'm taking you somewhere." He smiled. On and on we went, and soon we were at the office.

"W-what are you doing?" I repeated, more nervous than before. Was he going to turn me in to the principal?!

To my surprise, instead he grabbed a sheet of paper and signed it. I bet he's signing some sort of contract so I can reside with the principal for the rest of my years. I gulped as me passed me the sheet.

"Sign here." He instructed.

"NOOOO!" I screeched, jerking my arm away from his. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Why won't you sign it?!" Kaoru looked angry now. I started running around the office, Kaoru following suit.

"EVIL!" I screeched as I threw a nearby teddy bear at him. But Kaoru was undeterred.

"JUST SIGN IT!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"WHY WOULD I WILLINGLY HAND MYSELF OVER?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY PARTNER!"

"DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"I KNOW YOU LOVE SCHOOL AND ALL, BUT JUST SIGN THE DAMN PAPER OR I'LL TRASH OUR PROJECT!"

"BLACKMAIL, HUH?!" Nevertheless, I screeched to a halt. "So that's your game? Fine. Well played, Aizawa." Kaoru blinked in shock. "I guess I'll end up in a ruddy university either way."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"If I sign this, then you'll turn me in to the principal and then all the bad things I've done will go on my permanent record so then I won't be able to go to a good university. If I don't sign it, then you'll trash the project and the same thing will happen." I sighed, gesturing for Kaoru to give me the paper.

"What? No, this is a sign-out sheet." Kaoru face palmed.

"Oh." I felt my cheeks get warm. "Okay then, I will sign it." I took the red pen, the same colour as my face, and wrote out a lovely signature.

"You mortals are _so_ paranoid." Kaoru rolled his eyes, handing the secretary the sign-out sheet.

"Crazy kids..."I heard her mutter as we left the building.

"So where are we going?" I repeated for the third time once we were in the parking lot.

"You'll see." Kaoru smirked and wiped out his phone, jabbing some number at top speed, and then pressed the phone against his ear. He mumbled something about helicopters and parking lots before he hung up. "Now we only have to wait."

"For what?!" I asked. Geez, why wasn't this kid telling my anything?

"If I tell you, you might not want to go."

I puffed up my cheeks. "Then give me a hint."

Kaoru sighed. "Very well. It has something to do with our project." Well, at least some good would come out of this.

"Ok then." I nodded, sitting down on the ground. 5 minutes had passed. "How much longer-?" I was interrupted by loud whirring sounds and huge winds. I looked up to see a white _helicopter_ flying above us. I opened my mouth just as I was about to exclaim "_What the hell?"_ when Kaoru grabbed my arm and began to climb a rope.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screeched, this time managing to let it out. I was dangling off the side of the rope, and I did _not_ like that feeling.

"Calm down." Kaoru hissed. He threw me into the helicopter and as I crashed into a book shelf. I swear, if I still had my bow staff, I would Swallow Assault him to death. "Careful." Kaoru said as he closed the door. "Look what you did! Now you have to pick those up!" He ordered, gesturing towards the fallen books.

I gritted my teeth. "Do you happen to have a bow staff?"

"Not here, but I do at home." I sighed. At least I'll be able to beat him up eventually.

After I had cleaned up the books, only mere minutes passed when the helicopter stopped moving.

"We're here!" Kaoru announced.

"Please don't throw me out." I begged. Kaoru laughed and grabbed my arm once more. This time, he climbed _down_ the rope, but I was still dangling off the side. As Kaoru gently put me down, I took in my surroundings for the first time. There were tables everywhere with tons of papers and blueprints on top of them, as well as several mechanical parts and test tubes. There were also maps and charts along the walls. In every corner there were metal sculptures of…Robots?

"This is my father's lab." Kaoru said.

"You're dad's a scientist?" I asked. Well, I'm guessing scientists get good paychecks, so it would make sense.

"Of course he's not." Kaoru snickered. "He only has an obsession with robots." I let an "Oh" escape my mouth as I gazed at the robot sculptures. "He knows every single detail about the Robot Wars, as if he was the captain general robot, as well as the captain general human."

"...How?" Was all I could manage to say. Seems like this guy has _some_ obsession. I'm obsessed with noodles, and even _I_ don't take it this far.

"Being rich has its perks." He smiled.

"By the way, how did your family even get rich?" I asked.

Kaoru sighed. "My mother is an anesthesiologist," I wasn't even going to ask what that meant, "and my father is one too. Both of them being one can bring in quite a lot of money. No to mention my uncle was a surgeon." He tensed up at the last bit. Was? His uncle _was?_ "My other uncle was a judge. My aunt was an author…"Kaoru began to tremble, and he grabbed a nearby table for support.

"What do you mean by 'was'? Did they quit their jobs or get fired or something?" I asked. Kaoru ignored me.

"My other aunt was an artist. My other uncle was a surgeon. My other aunt was a famous chef. My other uncle was a judge," As he listed them off, I grew more and more suspicious. "My other aunt was an orthodontist. My other aunt was a lawyer. My other uncle was CEO. My other uncle was a physician," His words now became fast paced. "My grandfather was a judge. My other grandfather was an internist. My grandmother was a psychiatrist. My other grandmother was a gynecologist."

"Again, what does 'was' mean? Was everyone in your family really bad at their jobs?" I let out an awkward laugh. I didn't even have to ask what the all the 'was' meant; I already knew.

"They're dead. All dead. All of them." Kaoru answered. He had stopped shaking and was talking quietly now.

"Weird how…All those people died." I commented.

"I know what killed them." He whispered.

"And that is…?" I admit, a little part of me didn't want to know. A little part of me didn't want to know this huge secret. A little part of me didn't want to know why Kaoru was rich in the first place, but as always, I asked anyway.

"My father."

Silence filled the room for 10 minutes. I was in a pure state of shock. His father _murdered_ all those people? And those were his family members, too…What if Kaoru also was one? What if his whole family was one?!...No. I don't believe it. That's crazy. How can one man kill all those people and still have a healthy reputation?

"How is that possible?" I finally spoke.

"I don't know. I guess he did it over the years. I wouldn't know. He isn't home much." He answered.

"H-how do you know this? Did he tell you?"

"He'd never tell me, nope. One day, when he was at work, before my sister came, I was wandering in his office, because I was curious and had nothing to do. On his desk, I found two pictures. They were pictures of my aunt and my uncle. Both of them were crossed out with red sharpie. My uncle had died weeks earlier. My aunt had died weeks later. Even though I was little, I could put two and two together. A few months later, I came back. This time I came for his shredder. He had just emptied it the other day, and now it had barely anything in it. So I emptied the shredder and with much difficulty, I put the pieces together. It took weeks, but I did it. And you know what? It was a picture of my grandfather with another cross. And he had been reported dead the day before. I remember I was so angry with my dad. I couldn't even imagine how he had killed his own father, as well as his brothers and sisters. After a while, I kept coming back, more and more times. Though I guess my father discovered paper in his shredder was going missing. He stopped using it then. I think he burns them now. My sister has no clue. I don't know about my mother." Kaoru explained. Throughout the whole story, my face had been warped in a horrified expression. Some father he had.

"W-why w-would he d-d-do that?!" I stammered.

"I think it was for the money. He was always super nice around the relatives. It was obvious that everyone in the family was best friends with him. He just had that much charisma. I think he did it so that they would include him in their wills. Then he'd kill them for their money. Simple as that. I don't even know how long it has been going on for. Decades, probably." Kaoru sighed. "I never really liked my father."

XXX

I was in Kaoru's house with Kaoru now. After the whole "lab incident", Kaoru had ordered me to get back in the helicopter, and we got back here. Kaoru didn't say anything else about his father. Neither did I. He acted like it had never happened, so I decided to play along.

"Shall we work on our project now?" Kaoru asked. I nodded. I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to see inside a rich kid's house. As we ran up the silky, velvet twirling staircase, I took in the scenery. There were several diamond chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, and portraits of various strangers hung around the walls, which seemed to be sparkling. There were at least 5 floors in this place. Unfortunately, I didn't get to look much as we stopped at a golden door with a golden handle. "Here's the study room" Kaoru said. "We use it to study, hence the name". When he opened the door, I couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Millions of book shelves lined the walls, and even the ceiling. There was a large corner where there was absolutely nothing, except a red mat. There were several tables with huge high-tech computers on the ends. Surely, only Kaoru could afford something as huge and beautiful as this.

He led me to one of the tables and opened up a book off one shelf. From the cover, I could tell it was about robots.

"Okay, let's start working." He started to type on the computer. "We already have the intro done. Now we need the facts."

"We _have_ to include how the robots were in a spacecraft and how they hovered over the confused people of earth." I said. That was one of my favourite parts of the invasion. Imagine all those clueless, unsuspecting humans, and then robots raining over them…

"That never happened." Kaoru said. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, it did happen. I read it in a textbook." I said. _Pfft, amateur_ I thought.

"Then the textbook is wrong. You know how my father is obsessed with the Robot War. I think I'd know more about it than you." I growled. "Calm down! Geez, you little mortals need to accept it when you're wrong!"

"But I'm right! I'm the one who actually knows a Nasod!" I blurt.

"What's a Nassy?" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. Of course he didn't know what they were. They only live in Elrios! I mentally face palmed myself for being so dumb.

"See? You don't know about them! Guess you don't know everything, huh?" I quickly said.

"For all I know you could be making this up."

"Maybe I am. But even if I am, you still don't know what it is." I silently laughed as Kaoru's faced heated up.

"Well, those Nassys seem stupid." He crossed his arms. How childish. And how offensive.

"They aren't stupid." I defended Eve's race.

"Then what _are_ they?"

"They're like-"I stopped midsentence. I was about to say they were like robots, but thinking of Eve, I knew that wasn't true. "They look like robots." I concluded.

"Then what use do they have for this conversation? Doesn't matter if they lookalike. We're focusing on how robots _function_, not how they look." Kaoru sat back in his chair, all smug with his statement. I chose not to argue again.

"Right, sorry."

"YO, Kao!" There was a banging on the door followed by an unfamiliar voice. "Open up!"

"You locked the door?" I asked.

"I couldn't take the chance of her actually getting in here." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I NEED MY BOOK!" The voice replied.

"WHAT BOOK?!"

"Gogeub Tae Kwon Do!"

"OKAY!" Kaoru yelled as he went and retrieved a book from a nearby table and slowly opened the door. The figure standing at the door had long, red hair tied up in two French braids wrapped around her head. She had crimson eyes and an exasperated expression on her face. She wore high white boots with heels. Her red mullet style dress was shoulder-less and had yellow patterns along the edges.

"Thanks." she muttered, heading out. Kaoru slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my elder, adopter sister; Elesis"

**A/N: Oohhhh! What an **_**exciting**_** chapter! Elesis is introduced **_**and**_** we learn a bit of Kaoru's past. Sorry if anyone's disappointed with the all Ara chapter, but I just **_**had**_** to do it!**

**Elsword: SISTER!**

**Zenya: You're welcome**

**Kayuki: Seriously?! Another character?! And it's a GIRL?! We already have enough!**

**Zenya: I know, I know. But since Elesis came out, I felt I **_**had**_** to put her in. And lol, I must say she is a TOTAL copy of Elsword, even if she did teach him. I wonder if Arme and Lire will come next.**

**Elsword: *hugging Elesis* Who?**

**Kayuki: GC land~**

**Ara: Yay! A whole chapter about me!**

**Kaoru: Hey, it was about me too!**

**Ara: Shaddap you minor character!**

**Aisha, Eve, Chung, Fuyuko and Hisui: We weren't in this chapter at all…**

**Zenya: Hey! Look at Elsword! He isn't complaining!**

**Elesis: *being smothered by Elsword* I am!**

**Kaoru: Why the hell am I such a shady character now?**

**Zenya: Because it adds…wait for it…**

**Everyone else except Zenya:**

**Zenya: *random sparkles appear* MIKU HOT SAUCE!**

**Eve: Does not compute.**

**Zenya: Jkjk. *random sparkles appear again* DRAMA!**

**Rena: I approve.**

**Remember to R&R! You're welcome for the long-ish chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9, Laser Tag

**I had to rewrite this thing, I wasn't happy with how it was and it was a bit short, too. Who am I kidding it was like 2000 words long, it's not short - it's REALLY short. Anywho, I'm pretty sure many of you have heard of the infamous 'worst fanfiction ever', My Immortal. I read it...sorta. (I watched a guy read it out loud). It made me feel good about my literature skill. :D but it's really...*shudders* Well, you guys finally get to see what Rena does all day as the Mama Bear of the family. I didn't feel like typing in Hisui's pov. Before you start reading, you should know, I've never played laser tag before, so I'm sorry if I got any details wrong. I didn't even know they had teams until Zenya's little bro explained it to me. Most of the chapter was just me describing the game of laser tag. lol. -Kayuki**

* * *

**~Chapter 9, Laser Tag**

**Rena's pov**

**It's been a while since I last sat down with a bowl of grass and watched a Teletubbies marathon. **Grass is good for you kids, remember that. Fuyuko is practically dying on the other couch. He claims that he's dying of boredom because I'm apparently 'hogging' the T.V. That isn't true, I'm merely occupying the T.V. and I'm saving him from getting glasses and us from wasting money _on _his potential glasses.

"Reeeenaaa!" Fuyuko groaned, clawing at the gaming platform, desperately.

"No," I said, popping handful of grass into my mouth. "You need to get out and interact with other people, and probably do your homework for once,"

"NOOOO!" Fuyuko cried. Aisha sighed, irritated.

"Let's go grocery shopping," Aisha said, with fake enthusiasm, dragging Fuyuko to the door.

"Oh! Let me come, too, I want to see how much that new game costs so I can save up," Zenya said, running into the girls' room to get a pen and paper.

"If you guys are stopping by the video game store, I'm joining," Elsword added. Aisha grunted and face-palmed.

"Rena, give me the grocery list, and fill it up with lots of unnecessary items, too," Aisha said, extending her hand for the list. "I need _something_ to do while I'm surrounded by idiots all day," Aisha muttered. I glanced around for a piece of scrap paper and pen. Then, out of random, I remembered; the bill is due soon.

"Right, how about instead of shopping for unnecessary items and wasting money, you guys can go get part-time jobs," I said as Zenya walked out of the girls' room.

"Oh, dear God, not this again," Zenya groaned.

"Well, you have to work to pay off our fat bills, you guys can't live off of my teacher income for the rest of your lives," I said. Elsword repeatedly smacked his head onto the dinner table.

"No! I don't want to work at McDonald's again," Elsword complained, in between smacks.

"Too bad, you guys have to go get a part-time job," I turned to look at Hisui, who was half-awake on one of the other couches. "_All_ of you, that means you, Hisui," She groaned.

"No~!" She complained – her voice hoarse from not speaking in a while. "I don't want to, plus, it won't change the fact that I have amnesia. I don't even know which way to turn the metal thing when I come home from school!"

"You mean a key?" Fuyuko supplied.

"Yeah, that thing – see, even Fuyuko knows more than I do," Hisui said.

"Well then, how do you get in after school?" I asked, eating another handful of grass.

"I either wait for one of them to get to the door or I just keep turning the –"

"Key," Fuyuko filled in.

"Right, thanks, the key until I get it and usually, that takes at least 15 minutes,"

"Well, you can deal with it," I said, "you know how to work a microwave (1), don't you?"

"A micro-what?" She asked. I brought my hand to my face. Dear God, this girl is hopeless. She doesn't even remember what a microwave is.

"Whatever. Just find a job that you can actually do," I said, waving dismissively. "I don't want you guys screaming around the house today, it's my day off."

"You get all the weekends and holidays off, Rena," Ara pointed out.

"Shut up, the commercials are over," I snapped, swallowing another fistful of grass. Mmm…nutrients…I don't know which nutrients, but I don't care, they're still nutrients. For a moment no one moves and everyone's eyes are glued to the screen. "Well, get going!" I shouted, shooing them like they were a flock of geese. Everyone got moving, except for Hisui. And well Chung, but he's in the bathroom so he doesn't really count.

"Hisui, get going," I said, softly. She grumbled, stuffing a pillow into her face.

"I don't want to," She whined, turning so her back was facing me.

"Sleeping the day away isn't going to help you trust people again," I said.

"I don't have trust issues!" Hisui yelled. "I just don't trust Pikachu Man and I'm fine, I'm just _really_ sleepy and tired. Elsword made everyone stay up all night to watch The Walking Dead marathon (2)."

"Well, everyone else seems fine," I noted.

"I don't know! They took energy pills?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't do pills, now let me **_SLEEP_**!"

"No, get off your lazy ass and get a part-time job," Hisui let out a loud groan.

"I need to get _paid_ to take naps." She stood up and dragged the couch pillow into the girls' room. She came out minutes later, looking like a hobo. "I'm ready. Just give me a big bowl to keep the money in. Oh, and a pocket knife – _just_ in case anyone tries to steal my money,"

"No, Hisui, you're getting a legit job," I said, shoving her out the door. I slammed the door shut and then I remembered about her hair. I ran into the girls' room to get her a comb, but I saw all the rest of the girls sitting there, doing whatever teenagers do. "OUT!" I ordered. I snatched the comb out of Aisha's hand and pushed everyone out our apartment door. I chucked the comb out as well and it smacked Hisui in the face. "GET A JOB!" I screeched.

"Hey, no fair, what about the guys," Aisha complained. "_They_ don't have to get a job,"

"Who said they didn't?" I demanded.

"Well, you aren't doing anything about it. They're all hiding in the apartment upstairs. You know? The one with the old couple – the granny that bakes really delicious cookies and the grandpa that owns like a million games and gaming platforms."

I exasperated and stormed up the stairs to the old couple's apartment. I rang the doorbell and shortly after I had pressed the button, a certain pinhead came and opened the door. His face paled.

"Well, ditching work is one thing, but stealing cookies from an elderly couple is another," I said, stepping into the apartment and Elsword took a large step back. "You should've invited _me_!"

"Oh, hey, Rena," Chung said, casually walking by. He did a double-take and ran back into the bathroom.

"Well, gimme some of them grass cookies," I said, walking over to the table. I looked at the tray and I cringed. "Ew…_chocolate_," I muttered in disgust.

"What do you have against chocolate, Rena?" Chikako asked, stuffing his face with the chocolate chip cookies. Fuyuko was constantly shoving in cookies as he shot the zombie looking things in the game he was playing.

"**EVERYTHING**, Chikako!" I shouted. "It's fattening, it's bad for you…" I listed as I counted them off on my fingers.

**XXX**

"…it has caffeine, which is bad for your brain, and it's full saturated fat!" I exclaimed, finally finishing my rant. Chikako's head was propped up on his palm and he was about to smack his face to the table. So, instead of having him wait, I did gravity's job for it. You're welcome, gravity. I pushed Chikako's head and it smacked right onto the desk, causing him to wake up.

"Huh? Who? Where?" He glances around, urgently as if he has fallen asleep during an apocalypse. He glances down at the tray and sees the fattening monsters. "Ooh! Chocolate!" And he resumes stuffing his face with chocolate cookies. I grunted. "Oh, right. So, in short, you just don't want to get fat,"

"Ex-act-ly," I said, snapping my fingers to each syllable.

"Okay, no need to bring out your inner sass," Chikako said, walking over to the T.V. so he could game with Fuyuko. Oh, that reminds me of why I was really here.

"Alright, kiddies, time to get off your fat butts and get a part-time job!" I ordered. None of them budged. Elsword was napping on the couch, but Chikako dragged his body onto the floor in front of the couch he was sitting in and he used Elsword's back as a foot-stand as he shot several other zombies, and Fuyuko was gaming with a chocolate-covered face. Chung still hasn't unlocked himself from the bathroom. If this is what being a mother is like, I hate it.

"GET YOUR FAT BUTTS OUT OF THE OLD COUPLE'S APARTMENT!" I screeched. An old man and woman came trudging out of their room, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Oh, oops.

"What's going on, Fuyuko?" The old man asked.

"Nothing," Fuyuko murmured, mindlessly.

"Oh, who's this?" The old woman asked, walking over to me.

"That's our friend, Rena," Chikako said.

"Well, why don't you have a few cookies, I baked them myself."

"Don't bother, she hates chocolate," Chikako added.

"Oh, then have an apple, deary,"

"Um, thanks," I said, awkwardly, grabbing an apple off the counter. I bit into it and this strange sweet taste filled my mouth. It was _disgusting_. I spat it out in the sink and chugged some sink water. "What _was_ that?"

"It was a candy apple, honey," The old lady replied.

"A _what_?" I demanded, still trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"A candy apple, you know, it's an ordinary apple dipped in chocolate or caramel – caramel in this case." A shriek escaped my lips.

"AHG! GAWD! _CARAMEL_?! It's even _worse_ than chocolate!" I screamed.

"Oh, dear, don't worry, you can have a normal carrot stick then," She said. The old man trudged to the couch and sat down next to Chikako and kicked his feet up on Elsword's back. He grabbed a controller and from then on he, Chikako, and Fuyuko, became the tri-force of gamers, well in our building at least.

"Here, sweetie," The old lady said, handing me an orange stick. It looked like a normal carrot. I held it up and examined it carefully. I broke it open to see if the insides were filled with anything fattening, but there was nothing. Cautiously, I took a bite out of the carrot. Turns out it was normal. I plopped down on the other side of Chikako and I grabbed remote control. I changed the channel so that the Teletubbies were on.

"Hey!" Fuyuko and Chikako complained. The old was fast asleep and snoring, at that.

"Watch it, it's educational, or would you prefer to watch Barney?" I demanded.

"Teletubbies sounds like a wonderful idea. Who would want to play extremely exciting zombie killing games?" Chikako said, sarcastically. I hit him with my carrot.

"Save the sarcasm for Zenya," I said.

"Hey, speaking of Zenya, where are the girls?" Fuyuko asked.

"Jesus," I muttered, stood up and scrambled down the stairs to our apartment. I didn't even bother taking out my keys, I just went ahead and kicked down the door. Of course, they wouldn't go get part-time jobs like good girls, they went back to whatever retarded thing they were doing before!

Hisui was sleeping on the couch again, Zenya and, surprisingly, Ara were gaming, Aisha was probably in the bathroom making herself pretty, and Eve was occupying the computer. I throw my hands up, frustrated.

"God! If you guys aren't going to get part-time jobs, you might as well do something _worthwhile_, like, oh I don't know," I snap my head in Ara's direction, "like work on your school project!"

"Kaoru's mother is actually home tonight and they wanted to spend some quality time together with his entire family," Ara said, getting her character's butt pwned. "Crap."

"Haha!" Zenya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I win – _for the 37th time in a row_!"

"You lost 37 times?" Eve asked, turning around in her chair.

"It's a new record," Zenya said, while Ara just sulked in her little corner. I sighed. Honestly, I get _no_ respect around here. I give up. I trudged over to Hisui's couch, pushed her off the couch and I took her place on the couch.

"Hey! Who the heck did that?!" Hisui demanded, standing up. Everyone pointed at me, curled up on the couch in a warm, fuzzy blanket. "Really, and I was having a _good_ dream, too,"

"Whatever, you can take the good dream pills, I need rest," I said, nonchalantly, shutting my eyes. I hope today ends soon. I can't take much more of this crap.

**XXX**

"…maybe we should take advantage of this time," A voice says, it sounds like Fuyuko's voice.

"We're listening," Another voice says –Aisha I think.

"So, since Rena's sleeping, we should go play Laser Tag," Chikako –I believe– says.

"But she doesn't let us, though," Chung cuts in.

"Chung, Chung, Chu. My friend, she's the Mama Bear –our mother, almost– and do you ever see children always obeying their parents?" Zenya says.

"Yeah, plus, rules are meant to be broken," Hisui says, "that's why they were made!" Oh, so now she's wide awake and talking to Chung? She just wanted to get away with not getting a part-time job.

"Rena's a little uptight –who am I kidding?– she's _really_ uptight even if she's not always strict. She should seriously unwind a bit, go have fun. Even though _she_ doesn't have fun every day, it doesn't mean she has to drag us down _with_ her to Party-Pooper land." Aisha says.

"Still, we shouldn't disobey her," Ara protests, unsurely. Well, at least I'll always have Ara to back me up.

"Well, old hag, _you_ can stay here and watch Rena take a nap and cook and do whatever she does, while _we_ go have a boss game of Laser Tag," Aisha says, walking to the door.

"You can stay here, too, Chung," Zenya said, "if you want," There were a bunch of footsteps walking to the door and then I heard the door open and close.

"Guuyyys, wait for me~!" Ara whined, running to the door. Once I heard the door close, I sat up. Of course, when she's the odd one out, she runs right into the crowd. I stifled a yawn and trudged to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I saw a uni-brow and a French moustache drawn onto my face with a marker. It smells like Sharpie so they used the permanent marker. This is going to take a while to get off. Again, I get absolutely _no_ respect around here as their legit guardian.

If they want to troll with me, two can play at that game…or 9 can. I don't know.

**XXX**

I stepped into the building, hiding behind whatever solid object there was. I dove behind a vending machine and it suddenly activated. I groaned. I _hate_ how vending machines nowadays have motion sensors.

"_Which drink would you like?_" The vending machine said. I kicked it, hoping to make it shut up. However, I only succeeded in drawing unwanted attention to myself since there were girls approaching the vending machine and saw me kick it. They probably think I'm weird or something. I cleared my throat and they quickly walked away. I adjusted my shades and proceeded.

As I walked, I saw a group of people with unnatural hair colours, like purple and bright red for example. I smirked to myself and I hid behind a group of people that were walking by. I ducked under a bench when they passed and then I crept up behind a pole. I peeked out and they were all there, putting on the Laser Tag gear.

I probably should've been looking out for employees as well, because one saw me and shoved a laser gun, laser resistant vest, tinted goggles, and a helmet.

"If you're going to play, play safely," The employee said in a flat, mono-toned voice. Then he walked away. I groaned and I was about to dump it on the floor, but then another employee passed by. I reluctantly put on the equipment and I replaced my kick ass shades with the retarded tinted ones. I looked over to where the others were and they were still there, Zenya was talking, probably explaining how the game was like in the 21st century or something.

There was a voice came over on the PA. A television screen floated by with a man's face on it.

"Alright, everyone onto the game field," The man said. "Divide yourselves into teams by looking at the colour of your target on your vests. Red to the right, blue to the left," I glanced at the target on my vest and it was red. I cautiously made my way to the right side of the arena. I see people hiding behind objects, poles and etcetera so naturally I hide in between a garbage can and a vending machine.

An electric beep sounded, echoing throughout the room and the players started moving. They were still hiding, but they were trying to get a clear shot at one of the players on the opposite team. I heard a _pew_ sound and then another electronic beep. Someone fired. Then everyone was in a laser frenzy. Gosh, I can't see anything through all these laser exchanges! So, I crept out of my hiding place.

Suddenly, a blue laser whizzed past my face. As it passed, it made my skin near the laser physically heat up. Holy crap, this shit just got real. I jumped and ducked behind a large, metal box. I'm not sure what the heck it was, but I could hide behind it. I looked in front of me and I realized it was Zenya and she was on the opposite team. Shizzles!

"Gah!" We screamed. I quickly pointed my laser gun at Zenya's target and pulled the trigger. She fell over and I heard an electronic beep again. The light on Zenya's gun went out. Zenya pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger several times, but nothing happened.

"I knew this crap would happen!" She groaned, getting up and diving into a tent conveniently set up nearby. I stayed behind the metal box and shot anyone that tried to come near it. Apparently, your lasers are defective against your teammates. Once Fuyuko rolled behind the same metal box I was hiding behind. I glanced at his target and it was blue, the irony. I quickly pulled the trigger, but I missed and it singed his hair.

"Shit just got real!" Fuyuko shouted, rolling away. Well, that was…interesting. Fuyuko really is one of a kind. You could try to clone him, but even his clone wouldn't be as retarded.

**XXX**

A louder electronic beep, much like the one that signaled the beginning of the game, resounded throughout the arena.

"The game is over, with 250 to 247, blue wins with just 3 extra points!" The T.V. guy announces. The blue team cheered and hollered, high-fiving each other and stuff. Despite the fact that my team lost, I haven't had that much fun since I had a heap of leaves to sleep on. In PEACE. Well, I guess it isn't all bad to unwind a bit sometimes…

I took off my stuffy helmet and glasses. Just then, Ara walked by. Ara's blood drained from her face. I felt satisfied. As long as they're pissing themselves, my job here is done.

"Holy –" Ara didn't even finish her sentence before running off. Well, I guess I can rant at them for ditching me _and_ I can punish them by forcing them to get part-time jobs. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**(1) - The only reason the Elgang know so much of our world is because Zenya and Fuyuko lectured them about things on Earth and what 'Teletubbies' are. Mainly Zenya, but you get the idea.**

**(2) - The future is really crappy and they realize that the television is not viewed by many people so actors aren't really that important to media then so they show reruns of really 'old' shows/dramas like 'The Walking Dead' which was aired _all the way_ back in 2010. I know my facts.**

**Probably really derpy and boring, but meh. I didn't have anything in mind to type. Sorry if it was boring (it probably was.). Anyway...how about dem Hyper Actives~? Zenya's obsessed with them. So, she was explaining to me what each character's Hyper Active was like and when she saw Eve's Hyper Active in the teaser she said, "CE just summons Oberon or Ophelia or something," when she was about to say 'Oberon' I thought she was about to say 'Obama' so it's like, "CE just summons Obama or something," XD - Kayuki**

* * *

**Finally finished NW quest...Hooray for (almost) GA copy of 5/5~ - Zenya**


	10. Chapter 10, The Hunt

**A/N: New chapter. Yaay~! (I hope reading My Immortal didn't affect my grammar…)**

* * *

**~Chapter 10, The Hunt**

**Elsword's P.O.V:**

When we all arrived home (Well, we had to do it at some point) Rena sat us down in a straight line. She glared at us with those fiery green eyes.

"I am disappointed in all of you." Rena said, shaking her head. "Honestly, I get _no_ respect around here…" Fuyuko stood up, but another death glare from Rena sent him sitting back down in an instant.

"I'm sorry Rena." Ara bowed her head. Pfft, what a suck up.

"I'm serious this time about you all getting jobs." Rena continued, ignoring Ara's apology. "My income as a teacher is low and we're already broke having to deal with 9 people. You all need to carry your weight or I'm _kicking you out_." She'll kick us out? Yeah, right! She wouldn't dare kick out the loveable companions she's been with for years!

"Whatever." Everyone grumbled, resuming their usual activities. I picked up the game controller from the coach when Rena slapped my hand.

"Ow! Dang, girl! Your slap could rival Eve's." I said.

"Out." She hissed. When I didn't listen, things got real.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU COW!" I screeched as Rena lifted me over her head.

"Wow, I'm surprised Rena could pick up that fat of a brick…"Aisha gaped. I growled. I'd deal with her later. Rena proceeded to throw me out the door. Literally.

"Oof!" I cried as my head hit the wall. I turned back to the door of our apartment and I heard a faint _click._ Great. Rena really _is_ kicking me out. Well, hell no am I going to get a job! Suddenly, a beep erupted from my phone (We scavenged all our phones from the trash. Yes, it was a lot of work, but a lot cheaper!).

**ElfwGrass: GET A JOB!**

**Swordman: u sond li parnt w/ a 30 yr old kid still livin w/ em. **I snickered.

**ElfwGrass: I'm serious. If you don't come home with a job, then you won't ****_have_**** a home anymore!**

**Swordman: pfft, yeh rite. I culd liv w/ le old cuple.** The old couple had better food, anyway. As well as better gaming systems and games.

**ElfwGrass: Fine then, I'll call them. **My eyes widened. I probably shouldn't have told her where my retreat home would be. Sighing, I walked out of the building. Rena seriously can't expect me to get a job…Right? Right?! Running onto the streets, I looked around. Tons of shops lined the streets. However, none of them had "Help Wanted" signs or anything. I could even see robots in some of the stores. Worry rushed over me as I realized the painful truth: This is going to be harder than it looks.

XXX

**10 hours later…**

I shivered. The night was so cold. So far, I had scavenged all around town looking for a job, yet 10 hours later, one was not found. This meant I still couldn't go into the apartment. Stupid Rena. Now I'm going to die in the cold!

I scurried over to an empty ally. I dove in the garbage bin and took a garbage bag. I placed this on the ground. Then, I took another bag, this time emptying it. I ripped a whole through the middle using my teeth and placed the bag over my head. Well, this is somewhat warmer. I lay down, my head propped up against the full garbage bag (aka my pillow). Rena has all the blame for the state I'm currently in. Rena…I smirked as a brilliant idea came across my mind. I wiped out my phone and took a selfy of myself, in the garbage bag with the garbage pillow. I then sent it to Rena. Soon, she'll come crying back to me and apologizing for turning her child into a savage. Yes, this plan will totally work!

When I woke up, I was wet. Completely covered in water. I glanced around. No one was there, and the sky was clear. Shrugging, I took off the garbage bag and left the alley. It's not like _water_ is going to stop me or anything. Suddenly, my eyes widen as I realized; my phone. I rummaged through my pockets and finally found it. Unfortunately, my phone was soaked. I shaked it, sending tiny droplets of water into my face.

"Oh, great. Now I'll have to get another one…"I mumbled. Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through my body. _Shit…_

XXX

**Aisha's P.O.V:**

"Is it really okay to leave Elsword like that?" I asked. Rena turned to me, frying pan in hand.

"Yes, it _is_ okay. How else is he going to learn?" Rena said, placing a pancake on Fuyuko's plate.

"What about the rest of us? Aren't we going to have to get jobs too?" Fuyuko asked. Thank you, Fuyuko, for the reminder.

"Yes." Rena said. That's it? _Yes?_

I can't help but feel sorry for Elsword. He's the most useless one in our whole group. He probably will come back…Never.

"Chung, Hisui, I want you guys to get some groceries." Rena ordered.

"Huh?" Hisui's head perked up.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with that fatty." Chung pointed to Hisui. Are they still fighting? To think, they got _so_ worked up about a tiny, little thing…It scares me to even imagine what would happen if a _real_ conflict came upon them.

"Yeah! Why us?" Hisui said.

"You people have some relationship issues you need to deal with." Rena said.

"And you have some psychopath mother issues you need to deal with…" Chung muttered.

"Pardon?" Rena twitched.

"Nothing! But do I really have t-"

"YES YOU HAVE TO!" Rena roared.

"May I come along?" Eve asked.

"Of course, Eve. I trust you more than these two combined…" Rena grimaced.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm totally trustworthy!" Hisui said. Right. Of course she is.

"Here's the list." Rena handed the list to Eve, ignoring Hisui. Chung and Eve proceeded to the door, ignoring Hisui.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Hisui cried as Chung and Eve slammed the door in her face.

"Oh well." Rena shrugged. "Never mind, you can stay here Hisui." Hisui retreated to the corner, sulking. That sucks. I actually thought Rena might be hooking Chung and Hisui up for me, but I guess I was wrong.

XXX

**Elsword's P.O.V:**

Silence filled the air. _What had just happened…?_ I opened my eyes. I lay on a red, velvet coach, with no idea how I got there. A diamond chandelier hung above my head and the walls glistened like rhinestones.

"I see you're awake." Sitting on another identical coach across from me sat a man with long red hair and golden eyes. I guessed he was in his early 40's. Did he kidnap me? Why would an old guy kidnap me…?

"Who are you?" I asked my voice hoarse from not speaking in awhile.

"Doesn't matter. All that you need to know is that you're in debt to me." The man stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I didn't die or anything! What are you talking about?!" This guy doesn't know anything!

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I found you unconscious on the streets."

"Then why did you pick me up?! Unless you're a…You're a PEDO!" I gasped, backing away (Even though that's impossible. I'm on a coach…). The man's eyes widened.

"That's _sick_." The man sounded revolted. He should be. After all, he is a pedo. "I'm just nice! You should be lucky I picked you up-"

"What's the worse that could've happened to me? Being pooped on by pigeons?!"

"What if some murderer came up and killed you?!"

"That wouldn't be so bad…"I pondered. After all, everyone seemed to hate me.

"Typical suicidal teenager…"The man muttered.

"And why were you just _sitting_ there? It's like you were watching me…" I awed.

"U-uh…" The man stammered. "DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE JUST A FILTHY TEENAGER!"

"Actually I did sleep in a garbage bag once…Or yesterday…"

"EWW! Get off my coach!" The man ordered.

"Calm down, girl." I said, getting off the coach.

"Whatever. You can _leave_ now."

"Are you rich or something?" I asked, ignoring the order. Like some old guy can order _me_ around.

"Yes, I _am_ rich." He sighed. "Now you can-"

"Did you know you technically kidnapped me?" I stated. "You took me and brought me to your house while I was unconscious."

"It's not like you can send me to court." The man rolled his eyes. "Now, you're enough of a nuisance. Get out of my house or I'm calling the popo."

"You're the one that brought _me_ here!" I defended.

"Doesn't mean you can stay in my house!"

"Whatever kidnapper gramps." I rolled my eyes. "I'm out. And not because you said so, but because I _want to_." I said, stuttering out of the room. As I viewed all the golden doors and velvet staircases, I realized how rich this guy really was.

"Who are you?" A boy asked when I hopped down the stairs. He had short, messy brown hair and brick coloured eyes, like me. We must be long lost siblings!

"BROTHER!" I cried, running into his arms.

"G-get off me!" He pushed me off, sending me to the floor. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Some old guy took me captive." I said, brushing dust off my clothes. "Say, you look familiar…" I moved closer to him, sending him staggering back.

"I've never met you before in my life…"The guy said.

"Wrong! You're the TV guy!" I cried, jumping up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"You threw that TV out of the plane! Don't you remember?!"

"Oh…Right…"

"Unfortunately, I didn't end up with the TV…"

"If you want a TV, I could always give you one," He offered.

"_Really?_" My eyes lit up.

"IF you exit my house immediately!" He said.

"Aww…You're just like that old guy!" I pouted.

"By 'that old guy', do you mean my dad?" He asked.

"Uh…"I muttered. Let's see, he did look like the TV guy…"Yes, I think so."

"Humph. Well, goodbye now-"

"NO!" I screeched, running after him. "Let's start over. My name's Elsword-"

"Elsword? I've heard that somewhere before…Do you know Ara?"

"Yes, she lives with me-"

"Are you trained in sword combat?" Sword combat? Why would he ask such a weird question…?

"Yes, I used to be a Lord Knight-"

"Funny. I'm trained in Tae Kwon Do. So is my sister. Did you used to live in a place called Elrios?" Okay, how did he know all that stuff?!

"YES-"

"Oh, so you're _that_ Elsword." _That_ Elsword? I'm pretty sure I'm the only Elsword in the entire universe. "Ara told me about you."

"How do you-"

"I-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP CUTTING ME OFF, DAMMIT?!" I yelled. "It's rude!" Seriously, for a rich guy, this dude didn't know any manners! He sighed.

"Right sorry. You may continue."

"As I was saying, how do you know all this stuff? Are you some kind of stalker…Weird, huh? Your dad's a kidnapper; you're a stalker…What's next? Your mom's a murderer?" I laughed. He grimaced.

"Ara's my history project partner. She tells me about her life and stuff." He responded.

"So-So you're that Keima (1) guy?" I asked.

"It's _Kaoru."_ Kaoru corrected.

"Dang, I didn't know Ara was so personal…Then again, I don't know much about anything…"

"Tell me about it…" Kaoru murmured. "Anyway, if you'll leave now, I'll give you that TV."

"Deal!" I squealed. Kaoru led me to another gold door and opened it. Inside, there were _tons_ of different types of TVs. In fact, that's _only_ what was in the room. Only TVs, nothing else. Except for, you know walls and junk.

"Pick one." Kaoru drawled. I immediately rushed over to a flat screen TV that caught my eye. _This will be perfect for gaming…Fuyuko will be so proud!_

"This one! This one!" I screamed, jumping up and down like a little school boy.

"Great. You can get in the helicopter and-"

"HELICOPTER?!" My jaw dropped.

"YES, I'M FILTHY RICH IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICEED, SO OF COURSE I HAVE A HELICOPTER!" Kaoru yelled. Whoa, quite a temper he has there…

"So I'm going to be in a HELICOPTER?!" I repeated.

"Yes, you and the TV. Then I'll drop you off wherever you live and you can go from there." Kaoru said while studying his nails. _What a girl,_ I snickered.

XXX

I stared up at the huge, black flying machine. Nice helicopter he got there. Heh, Rena will be _so_ shocked when I come home with a TV. She'll be all like, "Elsword! How did you get that!", and I'll be like, "I'M JUST AWESOME SO NOW I DON'T NEED A JOB!" I won't _ever_ have to get a job. Nope, Rena will be too impressed with my _awesomeness_.

"KAORUUUU!" a shrill, female voice shrieked. Speaking off Rena, she sounded just like her. "Are you using the helicopter _now?_" The garage opened to reveal a female (I knew it!) figure with long, red hair tied up in two French braids wrapped around her head. She had crimson eyes and an exasperated expression on her face. She wore high white boots with heels. Her red mullet style dress was shoulder-less and had yellow patterns along the edges. She reminded me of…

"Sis?!" Kaoru and I said in unison.

* * *

**(1)-My obsession with Kami Nomi/TWGOK has been reborn. *swoons over season 3*.**

**A/N: Chapter end!**

**Chikako: That was incredibly short.**

**Zenya: Excuse me! You know how hard it is to make chapters long these days?!**

**Elsword: I'm not complaining! Finally, a whole chapter about me…**

**Kaoru: Ironic how Elsword thinks my ****_mother_**** is a murderer.**

**Elsword: I don't get it.**

**Aisha: You don't get anything…**

**Elsword: Nu-uh! I got a TV!**

**Kaoru: Right, because I ****_for some reason_**** have a secret TV storage.**

**Zenya: You can't call yourself rich until you have TV storage.**

**Kayuki: YOU SHOULD'VE MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER DAMMIT!**

**Zenya: I would have, but this was the only way! I actually was going to have Elsword get an actual job, but that didn't end up happening due to time and plot issues. Then again, Hisui and Chung were supposed to "resolve" their problems, but that didn't end up happening either.**

**Rena: Why am I so heartless? Elsword sent me a photo of him as a hobo and I didn't even care.**

**Aisha: You should send that to me sometime. I have a lot of uses for it…**

**Rena: Like blackmail?**

**Aisha: Err-**

**Rena: I'm okay with that.**

**In case someone didn't notice, I copied the description of Elesis (Okay, I didn't specify it was her, but it's kind of obvious now!) directly from chapter 8. I'm just that lazy, lol.**

**Farewell for now. Remember to R&R!**

**-Zenya**


	11. Chapter 11, Bottles of Water

**We decided to write something in Elesis' pov since she hasn't really done anything. She just walks in and everyone's like "asdfghjkl! It's Kaoru's elder adopted sister!" so, just to emphasize on that crap I wrote a totally pointless chapter explaining absolutely nothing about Elesis' past. -Kayuki**

* * *

**~Chapter 11, Bottles of Water are Just Diversions**

**Elesis' pov**

As I walked up the stairs to my front door, I heard the sound of spinning helicopter blades. Aw, dammit, I wanted to scare the shit out of one of my classmates, but I guess now it's all ruined because Kaoru is using the helicopter. And it just _had_ to be _now_. I pushed the door open and yelled.

"KAORUUUU!" I shrieked, walking over to my father, who was reading the news on the couch. "Hi, dad," I greeted, tossing my bag aside. "You know where Kaoru is?"

"Helicopter garage," Dad replied, not looking up from his tablet. Sometimes I wish I could go hang out with my dad, but he's always 'too busy' with work. It's like we don't matter to him at all. I headed towards the helicopter garage and I pressed a button, opening the garage door.

As the door lifted, "Are you using the helicopter _now_?" I demanded, leaning on the garage door frame. Kaoru's head whipped around. Kaoru's, um, friend's head snapped up when the garage door opened.

"Sis?!" They said in unison. I felt as if someone crapped on my parade. Kaoru turned to face his 'friend'.

"Dude, she's _my_ sister," Kaoru said. "I'm pretty sure you're mistaking her for someone else,"

"No, no, I'm sure it's her," Elsword said, grinning as he hopped off the helicopter's passenger seat. I broke out into a cold sweat. Oh shit, oh shit. What am I going to do? "Her name's Elesis, isn't it?" Kaoru looked fairly surprised.

"Er…yeah," Kaoru said. "How'd you know?" Elsword started walking towards me and I instantly turned to the garage door opener. I jammed my index finger at the 'close' button.

"That's because she's my sister," Elsword said.

"What?" I blurt. "No, no way. I'm Kaoru Aizawa's sister, not your sister, Elsword – er…I mean total stranger." _Shit I'm slipping up already and I just saw him 5 minutes ago – maybe even less!_

"See, you know me!" Elsword exclaimed.

"What? Pshh, I don't know you," I let out a loud fake laugh. Dear God that door is really taking its sweet time to close.

"Yeah you do! You called me by my name before," Elsword pointed out.

"I thought you were someone else!" I blurt, a little too suddenly.

"_Noo_!" Elsword shouted. "I'm literally one of a kind; there most likely isn't another Elsword in this world,"

"Well, you thought wrong!" I retorted, just as the garage door slammed shut. I leaned on the door, completely worn-out from my 'chat' with Elsword. Suddenly, the door started opening. Dammit! I forgot there was a garage opener in the garage too! I quickly scrambled up and ran by my bag, since I'm not coming down anytime soon and I have homework to do. I grabbed my bag's strap and sprinted up the stairs to my room, remembering to lock the door.

I threw my bag into the far corner of my room and I crashed onto my bed. I thought I'd never see him again…

_It wasn't too long after his first sword combat lesson. I was training in the woods, whacking trees like no tomorrow. Just as I smacked a tree with my sword a bright light appeared in front of me and the next thing I knew, I was in another world – one I didn't know anything of_

_ I wandered around, amazed by those floating things on the streets. I was utterly lost until I passed by this large building as a woman with brown hair and blue eyes emerged from the building. She was holding a pair of oddly shaped metal things in her hands and a cup that said 'Starbucks' (1) on it. The woman looked up from fiddling with the odd metal and she saw me._

_ "Hello," She greeted. I stayed silent until I realized she was talking to _me_._

_ "H-hi," I replied, feeling a sudden heavy weight in my right hand. I remembered about my sword and quickly hid it behind my back._

_ "Are you looking for someone?" The woman asked. "Where are your parents?" I was rather young at the time, 14 I think._

_ "I don't have any," I answered. I could've lied and told her that I was lost, but I _don't_ have any parents, here or in Elrios. The woman invited me to stay with her overnight, and eventually, she and her family ended up adopting me. That's when I knew I should probably forget about Elsword because there is no way he'll be able to find me this other universe. I felt bad for leaving him without a word, but I don't really have a way back._

_ Besides, the woman's son, Kaoru, resembles a great deal like Elsword. He could be my replacement Elsword or something._

I _really_ didn't think I'd see Elsword again, but I guess I'm stand corrected because he's in my helicopter garage right now, probably running around the house looking for me.

I stuffed my face into the pillow and groaned. I never thought I would say this, but, it's time to distract myself with homework. I pulled out my textbooks and notebooks from my bag and I started working. I started with math first because it requires the most thinking.

**XXX**

_I was dressed in all black and a bullet proof vest on top. I was handing onto the frame of the helicopter as it descended to this house. Suddenly, there was a megaphone in my hands so, I yelled into it. I didn't necessarily have anything to say, but words came out of my mouth. "Johnson! You're under arrest for stealing Elesis Aizawa's pencil!" Oh, so this is my troll dream. "Either give up the pencil or you're heading to SWAT quarters aka I'm going to flush your head down a toilet!" I heard a scream from inside the room as someone approached the window._ _Suddenly, I heard banging._

_ "Elesis!" Shit! Johnson found out it was me! "Elesis!" More banging. For some reason, the helicopter just hovered outside of Johnson's window. It was really dark, so, how could he have discovered it was me?_

"Elesis!" My eyes snap open and I glance at my bed-stand clock. 5: 46 PM. I sit up and I see a bunch of schoolwork supplies scattered around me. There was a math text book in my lap and there was drool on my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

_Bang! Bang!_

It's the banging from my dream!

"Elesis, open up! Elsword's gone, but I still have to interrogate you about your past!" Kaoru shouted.

"No!" I retorted, propping up a chair against my door so Kaoru couldn't get in even if he got my voice-recognition password correct. My stomach grumbled. "Kaoru, I'm hungry. Get me some chips and stake, _then_ I'll tell you about my past." I heard Kaoru groaned and some fading footsteps. That means he left. Time to go take a waz.

I quickly snuck back into my room and locked everything. Shortly after, Kaoru came back up. I opened the door a bit so he could pass me my stake, but instead, he tackles the door. That definitely wasn't expected. I fell over and Kaoru walked into my room with a bag of chips. He tossed them at me.

"Hey! Where's my stake?" I demanded, standing up.

"I don't know. I can't cook – you should know that by now." Kaoru said, plopping down on my bed. "Wow, a gorilla is more organized than you," He said, standing up so he could move my pencil and text book before sitting again. I opened the bag of chips and reached in, grabbing a chip.

"Well, I fell asleep trying to do math," I said, throwing a chip into my mouth.

"Then don't," Kaoru said. "Now, tell me about your past,"

"No, Dr. Aizawa," I said with a mouthful of chips.

"What?" Kaoru blurt. "You said you would if I brought you chips!"

"Yeah, _and_ stake, but clearly you only brought me chips, so I'll only tell you half of my past." I said. "So, would you like to hear about my childhood, or when I started training What's-His-Face,"

"Er…I don't know,"

"Okay, my childhood it is!" I declared.

"What?! NO!" Kaoru shouted. I had deliberately avoided talking about Elsword when explaining my past to Kaoru. I'm sure he's got a bunch of friends and he's happy. Without his sister.

"Now, if you want me to spill the rest of the beans, you're going to have to get me some stake," I said, stubbornly crossing my arms.

"I can't do that, dad ate all the stake last weekend, remember?" Kaoru said. "He had this sudden craving for stake, and ate it all."

"Well, boo you, get me some beer then," I ordered.

"You're underage,"

"_Nooooooo_!" I shouted. "I am freaking 20! I can drink, but get me that shit that's supposed to be non-alcoholic beer, instead."

"We don't have any,"

"Well, sucks for you! Get me a bottle of water!"

"Get it yourself,"

"Kaoru, do you want to know the rest of my past or not? Because declining that bottle of water is like saying you don't want to know the rest of my past." Kaoru groaned.

"_Fine._ But when I come back with that bottle of water you _better_ tell me _everything_ about your past." Kaoru stood up and left.

"_Sure_…" I lied. I quickly ran over to my window, opened it and jumped out, sliding down the roof and kind of screwing up the shingles. But, who cares, we're freaking rich. Now, you might thinking – isn't it dangerous jumping out of a window like that? Well, I've done this many, many, _many_ times before. The first time I broke my nose, but afterwards I was like a fricking ninja!

I hopped off the roof and I landed on someone. I landed sitting on their face (1).

"Meh ohf a faeph!" They shrieked. I stood up. It was Kaoru's project partner.

"Oh, hey, what was your name?" I asked. She sat up.

"I'm Ara, and next time; don't sit on my face, please," Ara said, rubbing her jaw.

"Nice to see you're doing well," I said. "I'm assuming you're here for Kaoru, don't bother, he's about to go to singing lessons."

"He sings?"

"Well, he's an idol, what do you think?" I asked. "He also has to practice his lines,"

"His _lines_?"

"He also does some acting," Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I slung my arm around Ara's shoulder. "Hey, how about you get to know Kaoru better?"

"Sure, but didn't you say he was about to go to singing lessons then practice his lines?"

"No, no, child. I mean, go to the singing lessons _with _him." I said. "Keep him busy,"

"Why?"

"I, er, have somethings to do and he's pestering me so…whatever! Doesn't matter – just keep him occupied." I made a run for it.

**Fuyuko's pov**

I was happily blasting zombie heads off, but just then I saw a helicopter descend towards our window's small balcony thing. Elsword hopped off the helicopter with a…**huge ass flat screen T.V.**! I almost fainted. I tossed the controller aside, not even bothering to pause, and ran straight towards the window. I slammed the sliding window door open.

"HEY!" Elsword shouted, trying to push the T.V. into the apartment.

"Hey," I greeted as the helicopter flew away.

"LOOK AT THIS AWESOME T.V. I GOT US!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, I can see that!" I screamed back.

"WHAT?" Elsword cried.

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"_WHAT_?! I-I CAN'T REALLY HEAR YOU! THE HELICOPTER KINDA SCREWED UP MY HEARING!" Well no duh. I grunted and helped Elsword drag the T.V. into the apartment before Rena came back from getting some more pens since all of our pens are picked up from school and they're kind of jacked up.

I unplugged all the wires connected to the old T.V., pushed it aside and re-plugged in the wires to the _new_, beautiful flat screen T.V. Elsword _somehow_ managed to get. I hugged the T.V., sniffing it. Ah, the sweet smell of new T.V.s.

"So, Elsword, how'd you manage to get a flat screen T.V. like this, so quickly?" I asked, starting up the Xbox 3600. I tossed Elsword a controller and right at that moment, Rena walked in.

"Hey, kiddies, I'm ho –" Rena looked up and she saw Elsword. Her eyes narrowed and I swear; they flashed red. "_You_," Rena hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I managed to get us a _new_ _flat screen T.V._," Elsword said, proudly. "Don't you think that's enough?"

"_But!_ Did you get a part-time job?" Rena demanded. Elsword laughed.

"Psh! Me, get a part-time job," Elsword scoffed. "Sort of,"

"Oh, really?" Rena asked. "What _is_ this 'part-time job' of yours?" The door to the girls' room opened and Hisui came out, yawning and looking like she was buried alive then dug herself out. She trudged into the kitchen and opened the tiny fridge. She grabbed an apple and trudged over towards us. She switched the T.V. to some random channel.

"Hey!" I shouted. "We were going to play Left 4 Dead (2)!"

"No!" Hisui shouted, throwing the bitten apple at me. Geez, what's with her and apples. "Isn't that game like a _few_ centuries too old?"

"Well, it was released in 2009 so, yeah, it is really old, but it's an antique! And it's _special_!" I exclaimed. Hisui grunted and her head suddenly went limp. She's back to sleeping, I see.

"Anyway, what's this job you got?" Rena repeated.

"A hobo," Elsword said, giving her a thumbs up. Hisui's eyes suddenly snap open and she jumps up.

"I _told_ you being a hobo was a good job!" Hisui shouted. "I TOLD YOU!" Rena hit her head.

"Quiet!" She hissed. Hisui's eyes narrowed at Rena, then headed back into the girls' room. Someone's random today. "So, you got enough money from being a _hobo_ to get a _flat screen T.V. _that _actually_ works."

"Damn straight," Elsword said, in a triumph manner. Wow, I should try and get him to let me join him at work next time. To score me some dough, you know.

**Kaoru's pov**

I was digging through the basement, looking for a simple bottle of water. Apparently, Elesis doesn't want 'tap water' or 'filtered water', she wants 'bottled water'. I highly doubt, being as rich as my family is, that there's a bottle of water in this mansion.

I heard the doorbell ring, since our mother _insisted_ on making a doorbell that rings throughout the mansion. Our doorman, Manboy, opened the door and I headed up onto the 1st floor upon finally finding a freaking bottle of water.

"There you are," A familiar voice said. I turned around.

"Oh, hi, Ara," I greeted, "didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came over to get more progress done on the History project and because Rena locked most of us out," Ara said.

"Why?"

"She wanted everyone to get part-time jobs and we all didn't exactly 'comply' so, she rage quit and locked most of us out,"

"I'm not even going to ask why," I mumbled, heading up the stairs to Elesis' room so I could give her the stupid bottle of water and hear the rest of the story.

"Where're you going?" Ara asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to give Elesis her bottle of water," I said, raising the bottle of water.

"But, she's not even in the mansion," Ara said. I sighed.

"Ara, just because you don't see her, doesn't mean she's not in the building,"

"No, I was walking here and Elesis jumped out of her bedroom window or something and landed on my face," Ara explained. My eye twitched.

"So, sending me to find a _bottle of water_ was all just a diversion!" I demanded, extremely pissed off.

"Whoa, whoa, bro. Don't go all pissy on me; go all pissy on _your sister_."

"You know what? I think you're right," I said as an idea popped into my brain. "Let's give my 'sister' a surprise visit," I grabbed Ara's arm and ran out the door.

* * *

**(1) - THIS. Has actually happened to me once. Me and my friends (yes that includes Zenya) were following our gr. 4 teacher around and for SOME REASON, I decided to wear sneakers that day and there was still snow on the ground so, we were following her and then I slipped and Zenya slipped too. And you can probably guess what happened afterwards. She landed sitting on my face, but somehow she manages to forget this.**

**(2) - Fuyuko likes old video games. /slapped. I know Left 4 Dead was released in 2009 and is probably considered the ancient of the ancient video games in 7082 or something, but I'm just too derpy to think of video game names so I just use wikipedia. Btw, it's a legit game bros. I did my horror video game research, despite the fact that I've never actually watched someone play or played one myself.**

**Well, now you guys know about one of the dumbest times I slipped/fell over. Another time was in gr.5 playing tag, but this A/N isn't my biography so...whatever. In my mind, the only video games guys play are Call of Duty, Halo, Black Ops, ect. and horror video games. Because I don't think guys would play a Disney Princess game. -Kayuki**


End file.
